Smoldering Leaves
by Johnhamsta
Summary: The second story in the Leaves series from Johnhamsta. Following the time reset from Leaves of Steel, we follow the second life of Uzumaki, now Hatake Naruto. What will happen when the balance between the Fae Summer and Winter Courts is wronged? A stranger will have to step in. 12th chapter: Homecoming! Naruto/Tayuya
1. Chapter 1

Alright, folks! New, from the desktop of Johnhamsta, comes the latest story in the Leaves of Steel series!

In this story, Not only does Naruto have the Sharingan from his previous life, there is also something to do with fire!

* * *

Disclaimer!...You know what, I'm sick of it! This will be the ONLY disclaimer in the entire story! Get this straight, I'm saying it once: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OKAY?

0 reviews, 0 hits! See if you can change that, please!

* * *

"'ello, guvna"- Person speaking

'Wow...that sounded lame'- Person thinking

**"Yeah, I'm going to put you through hell for that..."**-Demon or Summon speaking

**'And it will make me laugh SO hard'**-Demon or Summon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 1

* * *

October 10th, day of the Kyubi's attack

* * *

"Yondaime-sama!" yelled a tattered Chunin, "Don't go! We still need your guidance!"

A towering man, with an even greater presence, turned to face the Ninja, one of his subordinates. His pure-white coat, save for flame designs at the bottom that burned upwards, was rippling in the wind. The Yondaime's normally bright blond hair was stained with the blood of comrades and some of their opponent, a mighty Demon known as the Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox. His bright blue eyes looked upwards, shining brilliantly as an example to his people, even though that same day he had suffered the loss of many friends to the Demon, and the even greater loss of his wife to childbirth. He held in his arms a small bundle, which he had been holding on his way.

"Asuma-kun, I am afraid I must." the Yondaime responded in a clear, unwavering voice, "Please tell your father...that...I may not be coming back for my position. I left the hat on the desk."

Asuma Sarutobi, his face unwrinkled by the tobacco he would take up after this day, nodded, a few tears dripping from the inside corners of his eyes.

The Yondaime opened his mouth to speak a final time, "I also need you to deliver this scroll to my favorite student. It dictates my final mission to him." he stated sadly, handing the Sarutobi the official-looking document from his coat.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Asuma saluted, before jumping off to deliver the two messages.

Yondaime looked down to the sleeping bundle, and the seals that had to be drawn, in the blood of the self-same baby, around the navel. He stroked the baby's hair, knowing full well what has to be done.

"Naruto-kun...I am truly sorry for what I must do this day. I can only hope that my people will accept you, my son, as a hero, and not a Demon. If they do, I give you full permission to kick their asses until they do! Hehehe...Be strong." The Yondaime's tone became serious at the end of his statement, and his right hand flipped through the half-seals of the Summoning Jutsu, as he wordlessly placed his hand on the ground, using a sharp piece of metal on his belt to draw a small bit of blood from his thumb, to fulfill the contract.

A large cloud of smoke appeared, and, when it cleared, a normally loud voice whispered, **"Arashi-kun? Is this the baby?"** the large figure, a giant toad, asked the man on its nose, who presented the infant to the Summon.

"Hai, Gamabunta. This is Naruto. When he grows older, could he summon toads as well?" the Yondaime asked hopefully.

**"Sure. As long as he gets to drink with me! Now, I believe we have a Village to save?" **the boss of the Toads asked with a bit more of an official voice.

The Yondaime nodded, and, as the Toad hopped towards a massive Fox-Demon who was destroying a large segment of housing and development, began flipping through a vast quantity of hand seals, the baby laying on the back of the Toad.

* * *

Kyubi's point of view

* * *

The red rage was washing over the fox, as it crushed and smashed all in its vision. Soon, a large object was coming after it, so the fox turned to face it, and charged. The figure used strong legs to leap over the attack, and turn around, before a massive influx of chakra was felt.

A small figure on the large one's back raised his hands, and, as sudden as the flash came, a Looming figure, the only one stronger than the Demon, rose up behind the small one. The Looming figure was deathly pale, and raised its pure white dagger, as it cut out the soul and energy of the Kyubi.

He had never felt as much pain in his infinite life as this, his soul being stolen. He howled with force enough to crush mountains, but this was negated by shock-waves from the pale figure, who slammed its dagger into the Kyubi, over and over.

Kyubi felt his mentality leave his husk, and everything else soon followed, as he found himself hurtling through the air, at a minuscule figure, a small human, which they called a baby. As his final punishment to the humans that sealed him, he pulled a small spark from a burning tree along with him, as the Kyubi felt himself sealed behind fresh, bloody bars.

It was over. That is, until the spark lit the baby's developing chakra coils aflame. Drawing the Sharingan from his Genome, and spinning it into his eyes, which turned red from blue. One tomoe was visible, but that quickly vanished into blue again.

* * *

Normal point of view

* * *

The Yondaime was escorted from existence by the God of Death, and the last thing he saw was his only child screaming in pain. He would spend the afterlife watching him.

* * *

Time skip to the next day, Konoha Hospital

* * *

The Sandaime was pacing outside of the medical wards, which was very busy that day, with countless villagers and Ninja alike, sick, injured, dying, or dead. The one he was most concerned of was the child of the fourth Hokage, a small baby named Uzumaki Naruto. He remembered how he found Naruto, the previous day, with great clarity.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Sarutobi ran with all the vigor he could after being knocked unconscious by a vicious paw swipe from the Kyubi. He couldn't see the Kyubi standing, only its side, lying on the ground. As he ran towards it, he could sense it was dead. Fearing the responses of villagers to the corpse of the mighty beast, he prepared a sealing scroll as he ran, especially designed to contain the corpse, so it could be studied.

As he neared the beast, he saw writting on a tree, done by the skilled tonuge of the boss Toad summon, Gamabunta. As he stopped to read it, he sealed the beast away.

The message read, "Yo, old man, Yondaime sacrificed his soul to seal the Kyubi into his son, who is somewhere around here, I think he's near the tail, but I can't be sure. His father's last request was for the village to treat him well, as the Demon's jailer. Keep him safe, or I'll finish what that damned Demon started!"

Sarutobi smirked, and ran to the tail area, where he saw a pile of leaves that looked burnt. He saw movement, and feared the baby was greatly burned. His worries were washed away as he saw no harm had come to it, save unconsciousness. The seal was glowing, as he picked up the child, and watched as the leaves it had been laying on now turned into a massive bonfire, as if the baby was absorbing the fire. The Sandaime brushed away this notion, and ran back to the Hokage's tower, and his village.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Soon, a grey-haired Jonin ran up to him, who was easily identified as Hatake Kakashi. This odd boy was oddly excited, as he approached Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama! I'm here to carry out my mission!" He stated, saluting the "professor", as Sarutobi was known as, he who had mastered ever Jutsu Konoha had.

The man who had mastered every elemental Jutsu raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be, Kakashi-kun?" he asked, surprised.

Kakashi rummaged through his satchel, squinting his one visible eye, as he pulled out a familiar orange book.

'His mission is the boo-' Sarutobi was thinking, before shocked at Kakashi's next action.

Kakashi...Threw...the-the-the BOOK over his SHOULDER, haphazardly! He didn't even pause to think.

Sarutobi was stunned, as Kakashi pulled out a scroll, with the Yondaime's seal upon it, and presented it to Sarutobi. The Sandaime took the scroll, and watched as Kakashi made no move to pick up his prized reading material.

The scroll read, "Yo! Kakashi-kun! This is from your sensei, and it's your final mission that you will get from me. If you are reading this, then that means...I'm dead. Whoops. Can't win them all, right? Anywho, your last mission is to be Godfather to my son, as...I can't do the job. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, as you know, and will most likely have been recovered by the old man. If not, go find him, or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! Anyways, take good care of him, and I want him trained even better than I trained you! The reason behind this is the fact that each generation has more potential than the last! This means that you must pass down everything you learn to him, as a father would. You are the only person I trust to do this, except the old man. He has work to do again, though, as he'll have to take his job back. Don't disappoint me, Kakashi!

-Yondaime, aka your sensei, so you had better do it!"

Sandaime snickered, and passed the scroll back to Kakashi, "Okay, Kakashi-kun, Naruto is this way." he said, as he led the young man to the ward, and to Naruto, sleeping on a bed, "Now, Kakashi, as Naruto is still a baby, and we don't really have any wet nurses, we have a supply of Baby formula that your Sensei had prepared in advance. Make sure he eats, sleeps, and...keep him clean. This is an S-rank mission, parenthood. You'll be paid weekly, and you won't get any other missions. Sorry, but this needs to be done. If you can teach him to use Chakra as soon as possible, that would be good, as it will help him grow. The best way is to lightly push your own chakra through him, to develop his coils. That is what I did with my son, and your father with you."

"Now then, Kakashi, Naruto is ready to leave the hospital. I have this book on how to care for babies. This mission takes top priority. It doesn't mean it has to cut into training. However, you cannot allow yourself to become too tired. Naruto will need a lot of attention." Sarutobi ended his rant on parenthood, and passed the baby to Kakashi.

Kakashi held the child, who at once cuddled up to his warmth, "Hi there, Naruto, I'm your new dad."

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 1

* * *

See, it's DIFFERENT! Next chapter is all about Kakashi and Naruto! How will Naruto's Sharingan change things? Kakashi is around 15, but please remember that Ninjas are forced into "older" situations a lot sooner than normal people, because of the dangers in their line of work. This will be a NaruTayu, and my second Fanfiction. The terms are non-negotiable.

-Johnhamsta


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter 2!

I think we need to clear some things up first. If you are confused about where Naruto got the Sharingan, then check out Leaves of Steel. Things are hard to follow if you don't follow the flow of Leaves.

* * *

Disclaimer. See previous chapter. Oh, and all jutsu names are taken from Wikipedia. I LOVE YOU, WIKIPEDIA!

13 reviews, 536 hits! Much better than my first fic.

* * *

"'ello, guvna"- Person speaking

'Wow...that sounded lame'- Person thinking

**"Yeah, I'm going to put you through hell for that..."**-Demon or Summon speaking

**'And it will make me laugh SO hard'**-Demon or Summon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 2

* * *

October 12th, Age: 2 days

* * *

A small baby was sucking on a glass bottle, which was imprinted with an image of a leaf made from a spiral. The tiny human had his eyes still closed, but was being watched over by a 15-year-old with a spiky grey hairdo.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it is time we started with the Chakra flow. If my own dad started as soon as I am going to start with you, I would be much stronger than I am now." the student of the late Yondaime said with a tone unlike his standard. This tone had much more pep than his original, and was comforting to the small infant.

Kakashi, as the grey-haired youth was known as, learned over Naruto, beginning to encompass the boy in a stream of Chakra. This energy had no negative effect on the child, but the baby did giggle, before falling asleep a few minutes later. His Godfather smirked merrily, this kid was going to whoop all the rest of 'em.

* * *

Time skip: Full Consciousness, September 14th, about 3 years later.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyelids, and greeted the full moon. He had been training with his dad, meditating. During the past month, his advances in Chakra control were staggering. He had learnt to walk up walls, but only for a while, and was already learning to meditate on the water.

His "dad" opened his uncovered right eye, and smiled, his mask long-gone. If there was one person who he would not hide his true identity in all of existence, it was his son. Kakashi's face was not hideous, as some thought, it was just very identifiable. The characteristic jaw-line and goatee of the Hatake was evident upon his face.

"Yo, Naruto," He dad began, before throwing a few handseals together, and launching a small fireball at his son, "think fast!".

Naruto smirked, and jumped straight into the fireball, feeling the rush of the flame on his skin, as it was pulled inside, and was promptly channeled into his right leg, as he spun to his left.

"Konoha Reppu!" he called, as he delivered a spin-kick to his father's after-image, before realizing it, and rebounding off the water, and doing a backwards, unnamed kick, obviously derived heavily from the 'Iron Fist' style of Taijutsu.

Kakashi barely dodged his son's attack, for Naruto always improvised, using whatever form of attack that he reasoned to be the most efficient. Lately, he had been using as many Katon Jutsus as he could, for not only did Naruto have an affinity towards them, he also was able to absorb, redirect, create, and negate all sources of fire he came into contact with. Not only that, but all of his Katon Jutsus seemed to be stronger than should be possible for a Genin, and for the amount of Chakra used.

After a few minutes of Naruto using what he had seen in his Dad's fight against Maito Gai, who was an eccentric, green spandex-clad, man, with a horrendous bowl-cut, and fuzzy eyebrows, but a great smile.

As Kakashi lit an explosive tag he had placed on a nearby tree, he noticed his son tearing towards the tag itself. His eyes widened, before Naruto simply set his palm on the tag, drawing the burn from the paper, refusing its explosion. Naruto then spun around, and shot a small amount of fire from his palm, straight at Kakashi, who simply ducked, so the tree behind him was hit.

As he prepared a few handseals, Naruto motioned behind him. Confused, Kakashi turned, to see the exploding seal from the tag burned into the tree, and beginning to activate. It was the least he could do to kawamari himself with a log, who bore the full damage of a tree exploding, splinters and all.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hnn, what's up?" Naruto responded in a normal voice.

"That was cool!" the Godfather said, raising his thumbs in approval.

Naruto smiled, and the two raced each other home.

* * *

Time skip: First Day of Ninja Academy, late for school.

* * *

"Yo, Firestarter, get your ass in gear, you're late for school!" Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"AW CRAP!" Naruto yelled, before jumping out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the house, grabbing a plate that had three strips of bacon, two raw egg yolks, and two pieces of toast, "Later, Dad!" he called behind himself, as he began to create a small but powerful fire under the plate, flipping the ingredients as he made it to the half-way mark.

Iruka was introducing the last _present_ student, as he heard the door open, and a boy enter, with a fresh plate of breakfast, one that seemed very...odd...for someone to run to school with. The child entered, sat down in the back of the room, next to a lavender-eyed girl, who was looking at him with an incredulous look upon her face.

"U-umm...W-what are y-you d-doing?" The girl quietly asked the boy, who was putting the over-hard eggs, along with the the bacon, onto the toast, and eating it like a sandwich.

The boy swallowed what he had in his mouth after chewing it, before answering, "Eatin'", and taking another large bite.

All the students had dead-pan looks on their faces, before Iruka, the Chunin teacher with a single scar along the width of his nose, broke the silence, "Hatake Naruto, I presume?" he asked the new arrival, whose manners seemed to be inherited from the lazy ex-ANBU member.

"Yup, you got that right, Scar-man." Naruto stated bluntly.

"Okay..." Iruka began, before noting the tone of disrespect that the boy held, "This is your only warning! It's Iruka-sensei!" he yelled.

Naruto blinked, and lit his thumb on fire, before blowing it out, "Yeah...whatever, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smacked his own forehead, 'This is going to be a long, long, journey.' he thought, shaking his head to the left and right.

* * *

Lunch of First Day

* * *

Naruto had a small crowd of people, mainly girls, gathered around himself. He opened his backpack, and took out a sealing scroll, after he had noted the kids who forgot lunch. His eyes flashed with some hidden desire, as he set up his contraption.

The girls and boys were stunned to see him unfold a Wok, and even more shocked to see him set up a sign, which said:

"Stir-fry for sale! Forget your lunch, enjoy freshly made stir-fry, for only the low, low, price of 1 ryo!"

One kid read the price, and gawked, "THAT'S THIEVERY!"

Naruto grinned, "Or we could always make a deal..."

* * *

After lunch

* * *

Several kids were groaning, their wallets lightened. Naruto, however, was patting his full froggy-wallet.

Iruka smacked his head against the blackboard, again and again. 'This will be a VERY long journey. And it will hurt.'

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 2

* * *

Okay then. See ya next time!

-Johnhamsta


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter 3!

Okay. This Chapter is a bit more violent, and will alter one Ninja's Career forever. Who it is, you will be surprised. Also, if you want to get into my mindset, listen to the music I'm listening to. I'm listening to "Mitternacht", by E Nomine, on repeat. This dictates a lot of my emotions when writing, and also affects my mind-to-keyboard rhythm.

* * *

Disclaimer, see previous Chapter. Any Jutsu that I make up will be in English, because I don't speak Japanese. I've taken it before, but I am taking Latin, and not Japanese, for the educational opportunities it presents to me.

20 reviews, 1,000+ hits! Good job, all!

* * *

"'ello, guvna"- Person speaking

'Wow...that sounded lame'- Person thinking

**"Yeah, I'm going to put you through hell for that..."**-Demon or Summon speaking

**'And it will make me laugh SO hard'**-Demon or Summon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 3

* * *

Halfway Through the Last School Year, Kakashi's apartment

* * *

"Naruto, we need to talk about your recent behaviour. Now!" stated Kakashi, to an annoyed-looking boy.

Naruto sighed, couldn't his dad lay off for a bit? 'Whatever, let's go along with it, and confess.'

Kakashi swiveled his son around to face him, "Naruto, why did you do 'that' to Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, a look upon his face both disappointed and interested showing.

Naruto reminisced about the incident...

* * *

FLASHBACK! YAY!

* * *

pap

Naruto sighed, as another paper ball hit the back of his head, after he had been moved to the front of the room by Iruka-sensei.

pap

Naruto knew it was the Uchiha, he could tell from the arc and angle of the throw.

fwap fwap

A Pen hit the back of his head, followed by a broken pencil. This was pissing him off.

Sakura giggled, "Nice throw, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered harshly.

fwap

Naruto twitched, "Please stop, Sasuke-san."

A few minutes passed, until...

fwap

"Sasuke-san, please stop." Naruto asked again, maintaining his composure.

fwap

"Why should I, baka?" the Uchiha asked, throwing another pencil at Naruto's head.

"Because I asked nicely."

fwap

Naruto twitched, "ONE MORE TIME, SASUKE-SAN!" he stated, his palm, on the desk and tilted, began to steam.

smack A butt of a Kunai hit his head.

Naruto wasted no time waiting for another hit, or the intervention of a teacher who left the room. He swivled out of his seat, going in a clockwise circle, using the wall to turn and run on, as he approached the Uchiha Heir at speeds that no other Genin in the room could match.

FWOOSH

His hand emmited a flash, as it became engulfed in flames, which were formed into a fireball in his palm, and launched into the solar plexus of the agitator, who was sitting against the window.

CRASHH gah!

Sasuke was sent flying out the window, as Naruto followed, listening to the sharp exhale of Sasuke having the wind knocked out of him. Naruto's right arm moved in a sharp arc above his head, gathering flame up itself. The flame disappeared, as Naruto was done 'exposing' the flame to oxygen, and Naruto moved it inside his throat, expelling it with a cry of, "KATON, GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!", but forsaking the useless fingers in front of the lips.

The flaming fire was twisted into a gaping maw, by Naruto's will, as it bit into Sasuke's torso, drawing gashes, which were sealed by the searing flame.

Sasuke screamed in pain, before releasing breath in the form of, "KATON, HOSENKA NO JUTSU!"

Naruto knew the move, and simply caught the hidden Shuriken inside of the fireballs, which were absorbed. The burning blades were cooled at the touch of Naruto's fingers, and placed into an original jutsu of Naruto's own design.

Weaving every Kunai and Shuriken he had into the jutsu, Naruto released what appeared to be a flame-thrower from his connected palms, "FURNACE!"

Sasuke barely moved out of the way, only his left hand caught in the jutsu. Still, he screamed in more pain than he had felt the night his brother slaughtered the entire clan he hailed from.

Iruka had just made it outside, hoping to stop the duel, as he saw the after-effect of the Blond's Jutsu. Sasuke's hand, and part of his wrist, was glowing red.

Naruto stopped attacking, and leaned against the wall, his chakra depleted from the first battle-experience his new Jutsu got. 'Serves the bastard right. Let's see how he likes having a hand made of poor steel...'

Sasuke's hand cooled, and said boy fainted at the sight of his own silvery hand.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Naruto, what exactly did that Jutsu do?" Kakashi asked in an angry voice.

"It replaced his hand with one made of steel. Everything is there, though, I swear!" Naruto cried.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"It's a metal hand now! It burned away the bone, tissue, and nerves, but replaced them with steel! It should work just as well as his old hand...well..." Naruto trailed off at the end.

"'well...' what?" Kakashi demanded.

"...It can't use Chakra...the pathways got sealed...They still work though! They just can't release Chakra there..." Naruto said, a guilty look on his face.

Kakashi's face lightened, "Well, that's not so bad, maybe Sasuke will like having a hand made of solid steel! Well, we can only hope that the Council sees things the same way..." Kakashi's face took on a sad look near the end.

* * *

Council trial

* * *

"Hatake Naruto, you are charged with the assault of Uchiha Sasuke, coupled with the removal of his hand! Do you deny these charges?" an old, decrepit man asked.

"No, but the ha-" Naruto said, cut off by an old woman.

"We don't care if you replaced it! Why did you assault Uchiha Sasuke?!" the old woman shouted.

"He...was...throwing things at me..." Naruto said slowly, his head towards the ground.

"What kind of things? For how long?" the older man asked.

"He had been throwing objects such as paper balls, pens and pencils, as well as a kunai, at my son for THREE WEEKS!" Kakashi yelled, out of turn.

"HATAKE, SILENCE!" the older woman demanded, before redirecting her wrath to the child, "PENS AND PENCILS DO NOT DICTATE THE REMOVAL OF A HAND!" she yelled.

Many of the other members of the council agreed with nods.

"Still..." The Hokage stated slowly, calling attention to himself, "Naruto had been dealing with this assault for three whole weeks, even after he had asked the Uchiha to stop, over once a day, if the account of Umino Iruka serves correct. This was an antil-emotional torture movement, obviously."

Many of the council agreed, but the old woman was still ranting, "TRUE, BUT HE ASSAULTED AN UCHI-" she was silenced by the stern voice of the Hokage.

"An Uchiha? So? What makes him more important than any other person? We are tied together by the Will of Fire, and we are all part of this great village! There is no reason for Sasuke to attack Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi stated clearly.

"'Naruto-KUN'? You dare address that Demon with -" The old woman was silenced, permanently, by a kunai lodged in her forehead, Sarutobi's hand in clear position to have thrown it.

"Justice has been served. This case was brought on by a bigoted old woman, who was in clear violation of my law. She knew the punishment, but had the audacity to carry out the crime in my presence. You all know which stone her name will end up on, and the disgrace it will bring to her family. I hereby supersede the case, and dismiss it. Naruto, you are free to go, as long as you speak of this to no other child." Sarutobi stated, walking over the corpse, where he made a hand seal, which in turn caused the floor tiles to give way, dropping the old woman into the arms of the ANBU assembled below.

Naruto had a sad grin on his face, and was led out of the court room by Kakashi, who had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When they were clear of the courtroom, Kakashi dropped to Naruto's eye level and embraced his son, "Naruto, death is a natural part of life. You need not mourn her death though. She was a traitor in the eyes of the law. However, that does not deem it proper to insult her memory. It is improper to insult the memory of any person, be them a friend, an enemy, or a stranger. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, as he shook the tears from his cheeks, "Dad...I'm going to go think a while. I'll be home soon, I promise." he stated, his head towards the ground.

"Okay, Naruto, I'll have some Ramen ready for you when you get home." Kakashi's face took on a happier light, as he teleported back to the house.

* * *

In the Forest, 9PM

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest when he heard a beautiful sound. It was that of a flute, playing a tune Naruto had never heard before. He followed it, listening to the sadness of the notes, to a girl about his age, tears running down her face, her long red hair tangled and dirty. He was able to listen to the rest of the song, before she stopped and glared his way.

Her deep brown eyes were red and puffy, and a cauldron-shaped hat was at her side. She had a simple metal flute in her calloused hands, and it was to him her first question was directed.

"W-w-what a-re y-you d-doing here, S-s-s-shit-h-head?" She sobbed out.

Naruto noticed how sad she was, and moved to the stump opposite her rock, where he sat, "I was taking a walk to clear my head, which I don't believe to be made of, or containing, anal refuse." Naruto stated quite plainly, with a mischievous grin at the end.

"I KNEW THAT, BASTARD!" She cried out, holding her flute menacingly.

"My name isn't 'Bastard', or at least I think it isn't." he stated, with the same grin on his face.

"Then what is it?" the red-head asked hesitantly.

"I believe it is proper to give your own name first, when asking another's." Naruto pointed out.

The girl looked down, and a few minutes passed before she said anything, "Tayuya," she stated clearly, so he wouldn't ask again, "Just Tayuya."

"Well, hello, Tayuya-san, I am known as Hatake Naruto." he replied with a smile, unaware of the presences behind him.

"Hatake Naruto, right?" she asked, waiting for conformation that she was right.

Naruto nodded happily, before he felt a hard smack to the back of his head and began to drift out of consciousness. The last things he heard before entering darkness were, "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 3!

* * *

What a surprise, huh? Now all the NaruTayu stuff can start!

Well, tell me what you thought, and if you noticed any errors! Flames are accepted, as long as they are constructive.

-Johnhamsta


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Chapter 4!

The music for this Chapter is Firestarter, by Prodigy

* * *

Disclaimer, see 1st chapter. 

33 reviews, 1,900+ hits! Good job!

* * *

"'ello, guvna"- Person speaking 

'Wow...that sounded lame'- Person thinking

**"Yeah, I'm going to put you through hell for that..."**-Demon or Summon speaking

**'And it will make me laugh SO hard'**-Demon or Summon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 4

* * *

Day Unknown, Somewhere Underground.

* * *

"Jirobo, you fat-ass motherfucker! You better not have hurt his head too much!" Tayuya ranted out the large orange-haired boy. 

Jirobo wagged his finger at the red-headed girl, "Tayuya, a lady should not u-" Sadly, his reminder was cut short by Tayuya's foot colliding with his groin, causing the male to double over in pain.

"Shut. The. FUCK. UP!" the flute player screamed, before reverting her attention through the one-way mirror, and towards the blond laying in the cell.

After Jirobo had fled from the scene, as fast as his chubby body could allow, a grey-haired young man, whose face was adorned with a pair of vision-rectifying ocular devices, made his way into the observation post.

He turned to Tayuya, and spoke as such, "Tayuya-chan, you really should get around to reporting about your mission to Orochimaru-sama. He's been waiting."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Kabuto-baka, I can't very well make a report when I don't know I was sucessful. The mission said to, and I quote, 'Capture the one known as Hatake Naruto, and bring him alive and well to me'" She stated clearly, before muttering something that sounded a lot like "Butt-fucker".

Kabuto sighed, and left the room. Tayuya, after seeing nothing better to do, slid her flute from its case, and began to play a slow and vibrant song, all aimed at Naruto.

The boy twitched, and rolled over, before his eyes opened a moment later.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kakashi's Pad.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto, I'm baaaack!" The Jonin called, "Want some Take-out ramen?" 

Hearing no reply, the Jonin checked Naruto's room, only to find it empty and spotless. He searched the entire house, and even checked with his Sharingan for chakra, but could find none. He grew all the more worried, and eventually ran to the Hokage for his guidance and advice.

* * *

Hokage's Tower

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" shouted the grey-haired man, bursting through the window, "NARUTO'S MISSING!" immediately, the old man's face grew troubled.

* * *

Back at the underground place

* * *

"Hnn?" Naruto asked the cold cement he was lying on, "Where am I?" 

Seeing that he was not where he was supposed to be, Naruto jumped to attention, reaching for a non-existant kunai.

He saw the mirror, and heard the music coming from behind it. Naruto recognized it as Tayuya's, so he sat to listen all the way through. 'What a beautiful song...she's really good!' he thought, bobbing his head.

The music stopped, and the mirror began to grow transparent. He saw a taller figure shoo a smaller one back.

The intercom crackled to life, and a voice, sounding a lot like a snake's, rang clear. "Hello Naruto-kun. I bet you're wondering where you are. You are in my village. My name is Orochimaru, and, the fact of the matter is, you will be...re-educated...until you decide to serve as a Ninja under my control. Kukukukukukukuuuuu..." the voice chuckled.

"Y'know what, Oro-teme? I. DON'T. THINK. SO, BITCH!" Naruto yelled, before drawing on the very thing that set him apart from all the others.

FWOOSH

The world turned to a flickering red, and the blonde's head was briefly turned down, before snapping up, in a burst of red flames.

Orochimaru chuckled, and closed the vents to the room with the push of a button. Naruto's flame died down like a match. "Now Naruto, if you try to use that, you'll use up all of your oxygen...I strongly suggest you refrain from that...kukukukuuuu..."

Naruto ran at the glass, only to be electrocuted, and knocked to the ground. He got up, and, despite the jolts each time he did it, he pounded at the glass as hard as he could. Orochimaru showed moderate amusment, before he beckoned the girl standing behind him to enter the room, in order to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked the raging boy, who jumped at the sound of her voice.

"T-tayuya-chan? They got you too?" he asked, his hands clasping her shoulders.

Tayuya blinked a few times, before she pulled out a paintbrush, and sat the boy down upon the floor, a confused look upon his face. "Actually Naruto-kun..." she began, before tilting his head backwards, so she could paint some markings on his neck, "I..." she slowly continued her motions, and rotated his head as she painted more all around his neck, "got you." she smirked, as she snapped her fingers, activating the seals.

Naruto was confused, before the seal glowed, making a glowing loop around his neck, and a cord hanging off of it, leading to Tayuya's hand. "Umm...Tayuya-cha-" he was asking, before she gave a sharp squeeze to the leash, sending him to the floor in a wash-over of pure pain. She was blushing and grinning with an evil smile.

"That's Tayuya-sama to you now, Naruto-kun! I...well...let's just say I get the job I wanted from the start. I get to re-educate you how I see fit." She blushed and swiveled her hips, before dragging the leash up to herself, pulling Naruto's unwilling neck along with it.

Tayuya moved her face within an inch of Naruto's, and whispered to him "Now, Naruto-kun...We have a good year or so before you get to leave this room. Aren't you lucky? You get to spend all your time with ME! And I'm going to be the best teacher ever!"

"I thought I could trust you!" Naruto yelled, making hand-seals. But, as he made them, and brought the seals for Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu to his lips, he felt no Chakra flow through them. Tayuya smirked, so he tried again, but to no avail.

Tayuya pulled him to the ground, and put the heal of her sandal against his chest, "I may have forgotten to mention that this leash and this collar negate your Chakra flow. Whoops! Silly me!" She giggled, and took her foot off Naruto's chest, before plopping herself down on the recently alleviated area, "Now, Naruto-kun, Orochimaru said I can do anything with you, as long as it works. Doesn't that feel better?"

"Fuck you." he stated.

Tayuya grinned, winked, and slapped his cheek.

SMACK

"What was that, Naruto-kun? Did you say something?" she asked sweetly.

"I said, 'Fuck you.'!"

SMACK

"Tell me Naruto...did they teach you about the Fibonacci system at your school?" she asked, putting a leather glove on the hand she had been slapping him with, her left.

Naruto thought it over, wondering what she meant, before answering, "No...but I hardly see how that app-"

SMACK SMACK

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

Tayuya grinned, "The Fibonacci system adds the previous two sums together to get the new one."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"FUCKING BITCH!" he berated her again.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Naruto-kunnnnnn" she whispered into his right ear, the leash held tightly, not allowing his body to move, "In this room, only I am allowed to swear. In fact, when you do ANYTHING that even IRKS me, I will respond with punishment. So, I suggest you follow my rules. That is, unless you want to follow the Fibonacci system..."

Naruto gulped.

Tayuya got off him, and made a few seals, lengthening the leash, and tying it around Naruto, "Now, Naruto-kun, I'm going to go change, and you are going to be a good boy while I'm gone. TA TA!" she blew him a kiss, and exited the room.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Tayuya returned to the room, to find Naruto in the same spot, with a hateful look upon his face. After she was done peeking her face around the door she entered, and Naruto's expression changed entirely. 

Tayuya was wearing black leather, and black leather only. She had a mid-thigh-length skirt with frills on, with a top that just barely showed off her stomach. She was wearing tall laced boots, and had long gloves as well. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing no makeup, she never wore makeup.

Naruto was blushing furiously, to which Tayuya smirked, "Awww, does Naruto-kun like me dressed like this?"

Naruto blushed and looked sharply away, before he felt the back of her right hand sharply connect with his left cheek.

SMACK

Tayuya looked at him with a serious glare, before tilting her head with a cute smile, "I asked you a question, Naruto-kun. I expect an answer!"

Naruto blushed again, "Ummm...yes?" he answered hopefully.

Tayuya smirked again, "Good. Lesson one: Respect and Obey Tayuya-sama. That is what you will be learning until I see it is learnt. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, gripping Naruto's cheeks from under his chin with her left hand.

"..."

Tayuya squeezed harder.

"Y-yes...Tayuya-sama..." he hesitantly said.

Tayuya smiled sweetly, "If you're a good boy today, you get to eat!" she warned.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Now..." Tayuya began, before taking a rolled poster from the corner and setting it up low on the wall, purposely giving Naruto a view of her underwear, "We have a couple rules to lay down..."

* * *

The poster read:

* * *

Rule Number One: Always address Tayuya-sama as Tayuya-sama, unless you are given express permission otherwise. 

Rule Number Two: Only Tayuya-sama may swear.

Rule Number Three: You must ask nicely to do anything. This includes asking Tayuya-sama to leave, so you can...y'know, go to the Bathroom.

Rule Number Four: The Toilet's lid in the corner room must always be fully closed when not in use. You must also clean both the toilet and the seat every day.

Rule Number Five: You must always wash your hands well after using the toilet.

Rule Number Six: You may not fall asleep during a lesson.

Rule Number Seven: You must not talk in a raised tone.

Rule Number Eight: You must always do what Tayuya-sama says.

Rule Number Nine: Tayuya-sama can do whatever the fuck she damn well pleases.

Rule Number Ten: You must not speak unless spoken to. When you are asked something, you will answer.

Rule Number Eleven: Don't touch Tayuya-sama.

Rule Number Twelve: Good boys get rewards. Bad boys get punished. If Tayuya-sama finds that a "punishment" is rewarding, she will switch it to a reward, and make a new, more painful punishment.

Rule Number Thirteen: You may not talk about Konoha unless asked.

Rule Number Fourteen: You may not lie to Tayuya-sama.

Rule Number Fifteen: You will always brush your teeth before and after you go to bed, as well as after lunch.

Rule Number Sixteen: Tayuya-sama is the only person you'll see until you are properly re-educated.

Rule Number Seventeen: No Crying.

-Love,

Tayuya-sama! 3

Naruto read them carefully, before looking up at Tayuya.

Tayuya caught his glance, "Yes Naruto-kun, I did write them, and I do expect you to follow them. The better you are, the better your rewards will be! Also, Since I have to break you, I'll be sleeping here. I have the only key to the bathroom, but you'd better not wake me up to go during the night.

Naruto gulped. He'd better learn fast.

Tayuya grinned. He'd better learn slow.

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 4

* * *

She's being a dominatrix! 

So, this isn't as close as this will get to a lemon, but it won't become a lemon. If you want to know more about Johnhamsta's lemon plan, submit a signed review asking about it.

-Johnhamsta


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Chapter 5!

This Chapter's Music is Bleed it Out, by Linkin Park. If you don't like my taste in music, then shove it. Also, Today's update is dedicated to my buddy The Rogue Stallion. It is his birthday, and I understand none of you have bought him a present yet. Also, this chapter is separated in P.O.V.s : N for Naruto, T for Tayuya.

* * *

For the crappy disclaimer, see Chapter 1.

46 reviews, 3,600+ hits! HATCHA!

* * *

"'ello, guvna"- Person speaking

'Wow...that sounded lame'- Person thinking

**"Yeah, I'm going to put you through hell for that..."**-Demon or Summon speaking

**'And it will make me laugh SO hard'**-Demon or Summon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 5

* * *

3 Month-long time skip, hey, what can I say, I got lost...hehehe...would you believe on the road of life? \\

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto's response was automatic, "Yes, Tayuya-sama." when he was asked to preform 1,000 push-ups.

His body was tired, his master had been working him to the bone for...however long he'd been in this place.

His mind was tired, his master had been teaching and quizzing him for that same amount of time. She would often combine the two, so she could make it all the more difficult. If he succeeded, Tayuya-sama would give him a scrap of food, a drink of water, or a reduced punishment for the next time he failed. If he failed, Tayuya-sama would hurt him in any way she could; be that bludgeoning him, reporting the latest news of his father's failing search effort. or increasing the next punishment. After a while, he had learned to never fail.

After a while, he had learned to forget anything he knew before he came here, nay, Tayuya-sama told him that, before he came here, he didn't exist. His master was kind enough to allow him to exist. He tried his best for Tayuya-sama. He studied carefully, and worked himself past any limit that he had previously held.

Once in a while, she even let him relax. Of course, even this was to please his master. If he was rested, he could work harder and better, to be faster and stronger (A/N Heheheh...get it? ) If he was rested, he would not fail. Lately, while his master was sleeping on her bed, he was reading up on the method of massaging. He figured that, if the book was there, she wanted him to know it. But, since she never mentioned it, he figured that she wanted him to study without being told. Indeed, Tayuya-sama was crafty. Indeed, Tayuya-sama was the smartest, the strongest, and the most aesthetically pleasing. Once, she had caught him staring, and she punished him for that. So, he learned to cast only furtive glances, and stare only when she wasn't looking.

* * *

T

* * *

While he preformed the push-ups, Tayuya watched his rippled muscles flow from their positions, flawlessly, without any hesitation or spasm. She was enjoying every minute of this, breaking him down into her personal servant. She gave him scraps, but she made sure that they were of the best quality, so her Naruto-kun would be healthy. She supervised his reading, and his training, even how he brushed his teeth. She would have no err. Tayuya knew what her leash TRULY did, as she had lied to Naruto-kun. His chakra was not negated, well, it couldn't be used for anything, but it was still flowing. The collar simply prevented him, or anything else, from accessing it.

As Chakra is a combination of both mental and physical energies, and Naruto-kun was training in both, his chakra supply was constantly growing. She had never seen, aside from Oro-teme, a larger store of it. In fact, given just a few years, he could surpass the bastard.

"Naruto-kun," she began, for the boy to halt his actions, "switch to vertical push-ups." and he complied.

Tayuya smirked, it felt good to have control over at least one thing in life. In fact, this would be the last day he was to remain in the room. Naruto-kun was allowed out of the room starting tomorrow morning. She would make today special for him...after his glistening body finished its work-out, that is.

She waited, until the exact count of Nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine, before punching him in the stomach, sending him toppling to the ground.

Naruto-kun looked up at her, wondering what he had done wrong, "Tayuya-sama, have I failed?" he asked, his face pouting.

"No Naruto-kun, I just felt like punching you in the stomach. So, get back to the last push-up." Tayuya said, lifting her Naruto-kun back up.

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto was confused about his master's reasoning, but he knew not to question that, so he lowered himself onto his hands, and finished the last vertical push-up, before falling onto his back with a roll. Naruto closed his eyes, and let the lactic acid in his muscles burn.

* * *

T

* * *

While his eyes were closed, Tayuya lithely walked over to her Naruto-kun, and straddled his chest, holding up the Massage book. She had seen him reading it during the night, knowing full well that he thought she expected him to know it front to cover. What a devoted slave...

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the pressure, and quickly noticed what Tayuya-sama was holding the book he had been reading in secret. He gulped.

"Naruto-kun, have you been reading this?" She demanded, holding the book by its spine, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes, Tayuya-sama, I have been reading that." he responded, afraid that he had made a mistake.

"Good." she smiled, opening the book, "Have you finished it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Even better. Well, it wouldn't be practical for you to have read this, if I don't test you on it." Tayuya-sama stated, pointing out the sentence with a raised finger, before she slowly got off her Naruto-kun, and lay on the feather-stuffed bed. "Well, Naruto-kun," she began, before motioning for him to face away from her.

Naruto quickly complied, facing the bathroom, as he heard a rustling of Tayuya-sama's clothes. He blushed furiously as pieces of cloth hit the ground, displacing air. After them came the gentle "flop" of Tayuya-sama's sandals. From his study of the sound, he reasoned that only her shirt, pants, and sandals were off. His blush lessened to know that she was at least not nude.

Tayuya-sama's voice rang through again, this time coming from a lower position, 'She must be lying on the bed,' he thought. "Naruto-kun, let's see what you learned. If you try anything funny, your brains end up on the wall." she warned.

Naruto turned around to see her back-side resting on the bed, her head turned towards him, face grinning. He walked to her, noting that she was wearing standard white under-wear. There was no clasp on the back of her bra, so he did not have to worry about...upsetting her.

He straddled her without touching any part of Tayuya-sama, and slowly taped a grid out on her back. Naruto's finger-tips made slow-firm taps, as he kept all focus on the vibrations that they picked up in response. Like a sonar-system, he took careful notes of any nodes of resistance, and mapped them out in his mind.

* * *

T

* * *

Tayuya felt his fingers tap on her back, in a pattern not unlike a type-writer. once he finished a line, from right to left, he started again, lower. Tayuya felt the little shock-waves they made in her flesh. as he went lower, it felt even better. As Naruto-kun reached the small of her back, the span between taps felt like aeons, each tap was as light as a mere touch, but each sent tingles up her spine. Right before he would have touched her butt, he stopped, and pulled his fingers away. Tayuya groaned, in a way that demanded explanation.

"Tayuya-sama, I am done noting places of stress. Shall I continue?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you may, Naruto-kun, but you broke two of my rules, and one of the two you broke many times. Don't worry about it now, I'll punish you later. Keep going." Tayuya smirked as she heard him gulp for air.

"Y-yes, Tayuya-sama." Naruto-kun gasped, as he re-evaluated her stress points.

Tayuya squeaked when his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Naruto-kun momentarily paused on her shoulders, but she did not squeak again. Tayuya felt his palms move in calculated circles, fingers tapping on the outskirts of the discs.

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto was drawing Tayuya-sama's tension into smaller areas, by quarantining them with his fingers. His palms rubbed them away. He was unaware that Tayuya-sama had released his leash, and could not see that his chakra was being sub-consciously focused into his hands.

* * *

T

* * *

Tayuya giggled at the feeling of his chakra, and was awash with sensations from the activated nerves. There was something about Naruto-kun's chakra that warmed her muscles, and calmed her mind. In fact, she could feel the warmth spreading from her back, as the stress was alleviated. It spread to the tips of her toes, making her giggle even more.

* * *

N

* * *

As Naruto worked out the kinks in his master's back, he heard her giggle, but, since she did not ask her to stop, he continued at the same pace, but began to press deeper. His hands were feeling odd, 'Is this what it felt like to give somebody a massage?'

Naruto reached the last few nodes of resistance, at the small of the back. He pressed deeply into the concentrated tension, pressing it all out, and rubbing them out of existence completely. He heard an odd sound come from Tayuya-sama.

* * *

T

* * *

Naruto-kun was pushing in all the right spots. she couldn't help but let issue a cross between a moan and a purr. He didn't stop after hearing it, but she knew he was close to completion. 'Damn, think, think!'

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto located the last node, albeit a loose one, at the base of her spin, just above her butt. He tapped the stress into one ball, and pressed carefully with the ball of his hand. As he did so, Tayuya-sama wiggled and moaned under him. Naruto was confused, but proceeded none the less. As he completely wiped the stress out, he felt Tayuya-sama's muscles ripple and move in her upper back and thighs.

* * *

T

* * *

Naruto-kun was caught surprised, as Tayuya flipped over, and threw him on his back, onto the bed. She quickly straddled him, and held his wrists down, tightening the leash.

Tayuya leaned down to his ears, and whispered, "Naruto-kun, do you know why I let you do this?"

Naruto-kun blinked, and lightly shook his head.

"Well, it's because this is our last day in here. You've performed outstandingly. However, you still need to be punished for all of those infringements you've racked up. I counted over 2,000 touches. What shall I do to punish you for all of these? Not to mention the rule that states that you may not speak unless spoken to. I consider that one of the most important of them all."

Naruto shook his head in understanding.

Tayuya blew into his ear, and then raised her head above his face, and stared him in the eyes. "Naruto-kun, recite for me the ninth rule, word for word, while looking me in the face."

"Rule Number Nine: Tayuya-sama can do whatever the fuck she damn well pleases." Naruto stated.

Tayuya nodded, "Now, I've decided to punish you for all of the previous things, as well as swearing. Now, I'm going to put these all into one punishment. Is this okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, Tayuya-sama."

Tayuya brushed his hair out of his face. And leaned down to mere centimeters from his lips.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to know why I am going to do this. You are the only thing in the world, the only variable, that I can control. I like control. But the one thing I like more than control is acceptance. Oro-teme accepted me, but not the way you have. You obey me. You appreciate me. If not for me, you wouldn't exist. Here is an order, you may not do what I am about to do with any other person."

Naruto blushed, "Y-yes, Tayuya-sama."

"N-naruto-kun...You are mine." Tayuya stated, lowering her lips to his, brushing smoothly against them. Tayuya pressed into his lips slowly, parting her mouth ever so slightly.

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 5

* * *

Tell you what, If you're still in the dark about a present for Rogue, leave a review, wishing him happy birthday, and, not only will I send them all his way, I'll also compile a list of thank-you's for the next update, kay? And if none of you give him a present, then I'll just have to hunt you all down. I'll let Pakkun pad you to death.

-The Notorious JOHNHAMSTA


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! Chapter 6!

As you may know, I haven't updated this for a LOOOONG time, many months. I am very sorry, I was just lost on the road of life, and forgot my focus somewhere... The song for this Chapter is "Mad World", featured in Donny Darko. Also, I know that this one is kinda short. Get over it. I did.

* * *

For the Disclaimer that really doesn't alter how I write the story, see Chapter 1.

73 reviews, 9,500 hits! Wow I've been gone for an epic eternity...

* * *

"My eyes hurt" - Person speaking.

_'Luckily nobody knows of my raging head-ache.'_ -Person thinking or mindscape.

**"Well, maybe you should take some Asprin."** - Demon speaking.

**'Okay, Johnhamsta has to run off and get some Asprin, but, until then, I shall rule this Fanfi-"** -Stupid little demon THINKING it could EVER usurp me.

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 6

* * *

Somewhere in Existence:

* * *

_Floating, floating, momentarily glowing, dimmer and dimmer. It had maybe a few more days until it would glow no more._

_It had not been given hot water._

_It had not been given any sufficient heat._

_It had not seen the sun in months._

_It was barred from feeding off of heat, Chakra, light, or even Lactic Acid._

_It couldn't grasp a spark from from the brain's Neurotransmitters. _

_Pain, pleasure, and deep emotions were just barely enough to slow down its eventual disappearance._

* * *

Hokage's place of residence:

* * *

Sarutobi Saru flinched awake from his sleep. All this time, he had known something was missing from the Fire Country, but he wasn't able to place it until the dream.

Their Will of Fire had grown faint! Ever since Naruto was taken! It was growing dimmer, and, with each passing day, the Fire jutsu that Konoha was legendary for, especially one of their most prominent clans, the Uchiha, were diminishing in strength. Sarutobi knew it would be but a short amount of time until all fire Jutsu vanish.

With all of the grace he had accumulated in his years as one of the world's greatest Ninja, the Sandaime flipped out of his bed, slid into his clothes, jerked his ceremonial garments on, and used Shunshin towards the Temple of Fire.

Knock-knock-knock came the urgent rapping at the door, alerting the Priest that was currently posted on watch duty. This Priest, unnamed, as all Priests of Fire are, rushed to the gates, and swung them open. To his surprise, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Saru, was standing there, dripping rain from his conical hat, with a look of the utmost urgency upon his weathered face.

"Hokage-sama!" squeaked the priest, ushering the great ninja inside, "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, unaware of the situation.

"Look at the Eternal Candle, you fool! We have no time for niceties!" shouted Saru, spinning the priest upon his heels, facing him towards the giant golden-red tube.

"Kami help us! We didn't notice! What news do you bear of this?" moaned the Priest, running through a mantra in hand-seals.

"As you may know, Naruto has been held hostage for 3 months now! And...I fear that this flame represents Naruto, and vice-versa! I believe his life force is running to an end!" said the hokage, lowering his voice.

The Priest dropped to his knees, moaning, "What can be done to remedy this situation, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage pondered all available options, and looked into the dim flicker that was once a mighty roar.

"Hokage-sama?" prompted the Priest.

"The candle may be able to lead us to him! Look at it carefully! See there, the wax is curling up around the edges! What does that mean?" asked Sarutobi of the man.

The Priest closed his eyes to reflect upon his teachings, "Well, it would present the omen of imprisonment! Maybe the boy is closed off from the sun?"

"Very good, Priest! What else may be learnt of his place of captivity?" The Hokage patted the Priest on the back, eyeing the flame carefully.

The Priest walked slowly to the candle, careful not to disturb what little flame it had left. He reached out to warm it with his chakra, but his hand was jolted with an audible "BZRT!"

"AAAAHH!" cried the Priest, as he pulled his hand back to his robes, nursing the tender flesh in a loose piece.

The Hokage noticed odd markings on the Priest's hand that were not there before.

"Let me see your hand! Something is amiss!" ordered the Hokage, grabbing the appendage, and holding it up to a ceiling lamp.

Across the hand were odd seals still throbbing, but imprinted backwards. "Does this happen normally when one tries to touch the sacred fire?" he glared at the Priest, who was wincing from the pain.

The Priest didn't even have to think about it, "NO!" he shouted, "The Fire only harms those without the Will to embrace it! Even then, it only burns them! This seal..." he trailed off.

"Is a seal of bondage that...I...helped Orochimaru invent during my time as a Team Captain...Orochimaru has him!" Shouted Sarutobi in anger, slamming his right fist on the wall.

"But, Hokage-sama! Where, and how, will we reclaim Naruto-kun?" asked the Priest, trying to figure out the proper un-sealing technique to remove the mark.

Saru paused before sub-conciously running through hand-seals, and mumbling "Aku Fuin Kai!" and spreading his fingers over the seal. (AN, yeah, I know it's lame, get over it.)

His fingers made a fiver-pointed star over the man's hand, and lightning arced in an order, flickering, then stopping. A stream opened between Srau's middle finger to his pinky, then from pinky to index, then from index to ring, ring to thumb, and thumb back to middle. A immense light was released from the seal, and it vanished with no mark.

"I helped design the seal, so I can release it. But it requires first-hand knowledge of it. Only Orochimaru, Jiraya, and I know the proper method. We will send Jiraya along with Kakashi, Anko, Tsume, and Hiashi. They should be enough to free our boy Naruto." the Hokage stated, before walking up to the flame, hands held behind his back. "This candle is wet." his eyes lit up.

* * *

Orochimaru's Chamber

* * *

"Sir?" asked a robed man, addressing a snake-like fellow with closed eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes remained closed, "What is it, Kabu-kun?"

Kabuto removed his hood, to show desperate eyes, "Orochimaru-sama, my Katon jutsu..."

Orochimaru, at hearing 'Katon', opened his eyes and glanced attentively at his servant, "Is there something amiss?" he demanded, rising to his feet.

"Well..." Kabuto began, his grey hair wet from rain, "They...don't work...Many other men are having the same problem!" he exclaimed.

Orochimaru raised a feminine eyebrow, "Show me."

Kabuto nodded, and quickly made the seals for a sure-fire academy-level smoke-screen technique. "Katon no jutsu!" he said forcefully, using the proper amount of chakra, in a perfect fashion.

Nothing.

"Well, this can't be good. Let me try. Stand still, you? If you are playing a trick on me, you will be...a bit uncomfortable..." Orochimaru said, beginning to place his hands together.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" he shouted placing his fingers about his mouth in a pinch, Kabuto closed his eyes.

Nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Orochimaru.

He pushed Kabuto aside as the snake-wielder rushed from the door. He walked across wooden flooring, rain hitting him as waves pushed the vessel along.

* * *

Hokage's Tower

* * *

"They're sailing." Sarutobi stated, facing the window.

"Hokage-sama!" exclaimed Kakashi, wide-eyed.

"Kakashi-kun, focus yourself. I am sending you to Wave country, where our spies have reported movement. Accompanying you will be Jiraya-kun, Anko-chan, Tsume-san, and Hiashi-san." the Hokage remained at the window, but gestured behind him, to the four Ninja to the sides of Kakashi.

Hiashi took this opprotunity to speak out, "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, why are you sending Tsume-san and I on this mission? We are clan heads!"

Sarutobi turned around, and glared at Hiashi. "You will go, because you are still Shinobi of Konoha, am I correct? I have need of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha, and the best team I could make at the time. You will be going against a possible ship-full of Jonin and Chunin-level ninja, Orochimaru himself, and quite possibly others. I have arranged for a Kiri team to meet you there. The Mizukage owes me a favor, after all."

"H-hai!" stated Hiashi, remembering his place.

"Besides, this mission is of UTMOST importance to the village. You are all aware that Naruto-kun keep the Kyubi locked inside of himself. ...Who knows what may happen if Orochimaru has him for too long! He may have already been brain-washed! We can not afford for Orochimaru to have him!" Sarutobi shouted, slamming an open hand on the desk, "Besides, this mission will be payed very highly, and will earn all of you good favor in my books!"

All five ninja nodded and saluted.

"Now, I want Naruto-kun back home safely! GO!"

The team leapt from the window.

* * *

Kirigakure:

* * *

"Zabuza, Raiga? Are you two ready to go?" asked an blue-hooded man.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama!" both said in unison.

"Good, I want you to assist the Hokage's team, and make sure you get their man back to them safely. No funny business. I also want you to find that deserting BITCH! My daughter will pay for running away! Am I clear, soldiers?" commanded the Mizukage.

"Crystal, Mizukage-sama!" shouted both swordsmen.

"C'mon, bandage-face, let's get going!" shouted the thickly browed man, grey eyes and hair, with thick brows and a high-collared vest, adorning his body.

"Hnn, asshole." retorted the MC Hammer wanna-be.

As the two warriors vanished into the fog, the Mizukage stroked his flame-red goatee.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. LIKE...EVER. I'll update a bit more often. maybe...' 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm sick and tired of telling you all the number of hits, the number of favs, etc. HOWEVER. You have all been very kind in adding this story to your favorites or story alerts! I thank you for that, as I am now very wary that I am being read and listened to. I'll let you all know that indeed I write other things, like a deviantart, but that's a whole other topic. Let's get back to business shall we? If you'd like to listen to something whilst reading, may I suggest DVNO by Justice?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of this nonsense. Well...except the storyline. The characters are not mine, hence the term "Fanfiction"

95 Reviews, 12,000+ hits! Wowza.

* * *

"Death should not be feared." - Person speaking

'Except when it comes to being burned alive...' - Person thinking

**"'Cause that can be quite unpleasant."** - Demon speaking

**'Especially when it's death by frying, and they use salt'** - Demon thinking, about food.

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto's Cell:

* * *

"Well then, love, shall we take you above deck? You do look rather pale..." the red-haired girl whispered into the fox-container's left ear, her hands tapping out a song on his exposed, marked neck.

"Hai, Tayuya-sama. That will be most pleasant." Naruto responded dutifully.

"Naruto-ku...Naruto-koi...let's go." Tayuya ordered, switching suffixes mid-sentence.

"Umm...Tayuya-sama? Why do you call me 'Naruto-koi'?" The blond boy asked nervously.

-SMACK- Tayuya delivered a backhand to Naruto's left cheek, "NO QUESTIONS!" she yelled at the hurt boy, before tugging viciously on his leash, yanking him face-to-face with her. "Tayuya-sama may do whatever the fuck she damn well pleases. Do you remember?" she stated through clenched teeth into the boy's face.

"H-hai, Tayuya-sama, rule number 9. I remember." He said, with eyes turned down in shame.

Tayuya smiled wickedly, before cradling Naruto's left cheek with her cupped hand, and bringing her lips to his again. "Good boy." she said in a hushed, slow tone, leaving the kiss carefully.

* * *

In the hallway:

* * *

Orochimaru, yellow eyes blazing, stomped towards a metal-lined room, before placing a pale, manicured hand on the cold steel, and hearing the conversation inside. 'Ah...What a brilliant prodigy. She will grow up to be a fine torture and interrogation specialist. Buuuut...' with those last thoughts, he slammed the door open with a burst of chakra.

"Ah! Orochimaru-sama!" uttered the red-headed girl in surprise of being caught in an intimate moment.

The Snake-lord looked on in a bemused manner, at the moderate showing of S&M he was witness to. "My oh my, Tayuya-chan...Whatever you have been doing to this boy has been working! Look at his eyes! Broken down! Very commendable!" he praised the activities, while grinning. "However," he began, "I have need to borrow your charge. Yes, we'll take him up top, but, walk with me, will you two?"

Naruto and Tayuya nodded simultaneously, following the ex-sannin from the room, closing the heavy door behind them, as if it would hide the past.

They followed the wide gait of Orochimaru, with hurried footsteps, down the wooden, creaking hallway. His purple-embroidered outfit with broad shoulders and serpentine tassels swayed with each step, his hands tucked inside their opposite sleeves.

"Now, Tayuya-chan, Naruto-kun, you ARE aware of the fire Naruto keeps bottled up inside his little body?" he asked, not glancing backwards at the two.

"Hai" both responded.

"Good", Orochimaru smirked, unseen. "But I doubt you are unaware of its true nature. That fire, based on the weakening of our Shinobis' fire-based jutsu, seems to be the manifestation of fire-chakra. Furthermore, Kabuto-kun took samples of Naruto-kun's blood a while back, and found that a certain element has been lacking in Naruto-kun's system. Do you know what that element is?" he asked, swiveling on his heels, bending over to stare the two in the faces.

Neither child answered.

"That element, my dears, is sunlight. We've come to believe that, without proper exposure to the sun, that fire inside of Naruto will die, along with all of the other fires in the world. Although our matches are still lighting, and our candles are still burning, our jutsu have stopped manifesting." Orochimaru frowned, "And, as my goal is to master every technique, it would hardly do (i)any of us(i) any good to deny me fire techniques. If you value living, you will get topside NOW!" he added with a venomous tone.

Tayuya, fully understanding the implications, dragged Naruto along with her at a running pace, towards the door leading to the deck. Naruto did his best to keep up with the girl, and, with every rushed step, began feeling better and better, knowing that if he got to the light, Tayuya, as well as himself, would be alright.

And then they heard the cry.

"Naruto!"

Every head turned towards the port-side, even the emerging persons from below deck.

Through the fog, in what seemed to be a shadowed wave, a hail of kunai found their lodging in the boat. Thousands of cloned blades, cutting through wood, canvas, rope and flesh, came swarming from the bank of existence.

As an act of deceit and trickery, the snake-lord used a mutter of "Henge" to alter the two children and himself into mere bilge rats, so as to gain the upper hand in a fight soon to be. His snake-yellow eyes peered at the attacking blades, and followed their trajectory towards their source; a leaping squad of Ninja.

At the head of a wedge formation, glared premature grey hair, and a single Sharingan eye blazing red signaled the entry of the copy-nin of a thousand Jutsu. To his right, a spinning maelstrom of woman and dog, barely recognizable as Inuzuka Tsume, clan head and elite tracker. To their left, a calm and stoic figure known to be Hyuuga Hiashi. Below the three, a shimmer of brown coat and an insane focus revealed the sensual and deadly body of Mitarashi Anko; snakes peering from her fluttering sleeves.

Barely seen from the confusion, Jiraya, the Toad Sage of the Sanin, flittered between shadows, stalking and searching for his target. He located the saccharine-sweet scent of his long-past teammate, and he quickly noted the presence of a Henge in use. A subtle and precise hand gesture alerted the head of the formation towards the prey and prize.

"Sound Ninja! Attack!" came the shout from Kabuto, his spectacles failing to hide his red eyes.

What the white-haired medic failed to grasp was the fact they were on water. Also, a failed reaction to the deck suddenly snapping open would lead to a unfortunate situation. The sharp crack of the flooring quickly gave way to a huge blade slicing the medic's spinal cord open, and two short swords quickly following through with a decapitation. It was harsh, unfair, and unbalanced. It was brutal, and uncalled for. It was the way of the Ninja: Give no quarter to the adversary.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he watched his elite medic be slaughtered, quickly followed by the deaths of countless crewmen to unseen ruthless blades, snapping serpents, flashing claws, deadly waves of chakra, and ferocious kunai executions.

Quickly, mist covered the boat. Kakshi's Dogs were summoned, and then promptly lead by Tsume and Kuromaru, her lead dog, the Alpha Male. Hiashi's Byakugan flared to life, Anko's snakes started to sense for heat, and Zabuza and Raiga vanished again.

Orochimaru only heard silence. The two children hidden behind him shuddered at the amount of killing intent that had just vanished.

'I feel...someone warm...someone I know...' Naruto's eyes fluttered, taking in a scent that had just washed over him. 'But...no...'

Orochimaru glanced around, and knocked the two Genin unconscious. He couldn't figure out a way to escape. They were miles from shore, and surrounded by Ninja of actual skill. His medic, and all of his Ninja were dead; taken out by an elite strike team.

'I won't die here!' Orochimaru roared inside his head, slid up his sleeve, and summoned.

"HISSS!" a giant purple shape blew around the boat. "Orochimaru! Why have you summoned me here- Where are we! Water!? Why do you do thisssss? I am no ssssea sssserpent!" the summoned snake roared. "Orchimaru? Where are you?" the beast looked around in confusion, until he caught onto the summoner's scent, and leaned in close.

"You fool, Manda, you've given my position away!" Orochimaru hissed at the snake.

Manda simply looked shocked that he, the mightiest, or so he thought, of all snakes, would be talked to this way. "Where are my sssacrificessss?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I don't know, you insufferable tool! Perhaps you could find them before they kill us both!" Orochimaru had grown desperate in his voice.

Manda narrowed his eyes, and opened his maw to speak, before it was stabbed shut with Zabuza's Zanbato, and Raiga's blades driven into the beast's eyes. It screamed, and vanished in a puff of putrid smoke.

The two swordsmen looked the fearful summoner in the eyes, and rushed straight at him, knowing full well that his kill would make the both of them greatly renowned. However, their blades met only with a water clone, the real Orochimaru was under the deck again, wrapping a snake clone in pre-inked explosive tag.

Kakashi and the others found the children quickly, the piercing eyes of the Sharingan and the Byakugan were more than enough. Zabuza was about to drag Tayuya off, before he was stopped by Jiraya.

"Momochi-san. Stop. Do you see this seal array on the boy's neck, and the girl's wrist?" the sage questioned of the M.C. Hammer look-alike.

Zabuza nodded, "Yes, but I hardly see how that is pertin-"

"The seals match. separating the two before I've had time to examine the seal could kill them both. I do believe neither of us want that." Jiraya pointed out.

Zabuza and Raiga nodded, before Raiga added, "This ship is sinking, due to the holes we've made. Let's evacuate the two to the our ship, and we can deal with that later."

Hiashi nodded, and interjected, "Yes, but Tsume and I will go with you. We can't have anything happen, right?". Tsume agreed, and the four jumped away to the other ship, the fog clearing.

"Alright," started the toad sage, "Anko-san, Kakashi-kun, we have a secondary mission that had to be kept a secret until the Hiashi and Tsume were out of earshot. Our goal, wether or not you choose to accept it, is to assassinate, or otherwise kill outright, the criminal and missing-nin known as Orochimaru. This is on behalf of all of the people he has ever wronged, all of the children," he looked solemnly at Anko at this point, "that he has ever condemned, and all of the lives he has ruined. This is on behalf of the Hokage, on behalf of the village council, on behalf of Naruto-kun, and on behalf of me. I let him slip away, Sarutobi-sensei let him slip away. But I know, that, as a team, we will end Orochimaru here and now. His crimes will not go unpunished, and his life will not go on. Today, live or die, we fight for not only the Ninja code, but also for honor," he looked down at his scarred hands, "for vengeance," he looked at Anko's tear-stained cheeks, "and for love." he stared straight into the eyes of Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around in time to deflect a kunai to the base of the spine, and saw the snakes.

They were everywhere, holding the strewn kunai in their mouths, jabbing and slicing. The trio had difficulty dodging, that is, until the Sanin summoned a minor toad, who spewed oil over the whole crawling mass, as Kakashi let loose a massive Fireball. The snakes burned and popped from existence.

Then, the very planks of the boat sprang up into make-shift shivs, flying upwards at the airborne ninja. Jiraya covered the trio with a shield of hair, while Anko prepared a water dragon in the meantime. There was no time to think as an icy spike roared beneath the cocoon, stabbing straight through the barrier, and cutting Kakashi's left arm open.

As Jiraya quickly slapped a blood pill into Kakashi's mouth, the crackling of birds was heard at the same time. The target had been found. Orochimaru, grinning like a man facing the chair, stood below, hands open and waiting. Jiraya could not restrain the scarecrow as he rushed towards the villain, with a blood-soaked cry of "RAIKIRI!".

Kakashi smirked as he felt the crunch of bones and the squish and crackle of burnt organs, that is, until he saw the explosive tags.

A shuddering explosion blasted the ship apart even further, only a few beams keeping the wreckage together. The Snake Sanin charged at the dazed and recently Kawamari'd ninja, a flaming kunai in one hand, the seals for a Raiton jutsu flashing on the other. The crackle of lighting rocked Kakshi's vision as he felt the clammy hands of the snake around his neck.

"Jiraya! Stand down or I break his spinal cord!" Orochimaru yelled defiantly at the shocked Toad-master.

'Kakashi-kun!' thought Jiraya raising his hands in submission.

The snake smirked, until he felt a jolt of lightning-natured chakra spark through his chest. He roared, and reared back in pain, as he saw the Copy-nin's smoking elbow.

Kakashi swiveled on his heels as the snapped his fingers, activating a degaussing seal on his right glove. At the same time, his Nin-dogs latched onto Orochimaru, securing him in place. Kakashi felt around for a kunai, but, just as he was about to give up, one was delivered into Orochimaru's neck for him by a raving Anko.

Orochimaru tasted copper as he gurgled on his own blood. He saw the grey-haired Ninja grab the Kunai out, and re-delve it into the snake-lord's mouth, piercing the the back. The copy-ninja held his grip on the kunai.

Kakashi glared the snake in the eyes, sharingan spinning madly. He spoke in clear, cold words, "My family. My life. My truth. RAIKIRI!"

For Orochimaru, the world went black for the last time. He saw the abyss open up, and, with a voice he thought had been erased, he heard the words, "Welcome Home."

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 7

Does that make up for it?

It's my birthday in 2 days.

-The Notorious JOHNHAMSTA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hehehe...so...yeah...about last chapter...welll...I don't much like Kabuto...so I made him go away. Oh, and a Hebi-clone is one made of snakes, by the way...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, the storyline would be better.

105 Reviews, 15,000+ hits! Better, much better!

* * *

"I mean, seriously, Sasugay is just way too OP, ya know?" - Person speaking

_'I AM NOT OP! I JUST GET MORE STORYLINE!'_ - Person thinking

**"I'm going to ram three of my tails into one of his orifices...and it's neither his mouth nor down below..."** - Demon speaking

_**'It's not like he's using that part, anyways...'**_ - Demon thinking

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 8

* * *

With Oral-chan:

* * *

Orochimaru grinned as he was pulled from the water by his aquatic team, and focused chakra to keep his Hebi-clone running through death. He wasn't so naive as to only make one explosive Hebi-clone. The second was just a bit...delayed, so to say.

* * *

On the main boat:

* * *

Jiraya approached Orochimaru's body, ready to seal up the traitorous scum in an ANBU body-bag-scroll, when he noticed a small slither come from the arm of the pale white sannin. He quickly saw the explosive seals on embedded paper slips, and propelled himself backwards, arms outstretched to pull back Anko and Kakashi as he retreated.

Hiashi saw the flare of chakra that the explosive tags gave off when activating, and yelled, "IT'S A BOMB! RUN", a quite obvious deduction, albeit the correct one. Tsume pulled the children into her arms and hit the deck of their smaller craft, covering them. Hiashi performed the Kaiten to deflect any debris, while Zabuza and Raiga both delved into the water to avoid the shrapnel.

A massive explosion rocked the larger boat, as incredibly over-stuffed explosive tags engulfed the vicinity with their malevolent fiery grip. As the ship's bow and stern were caught up in the blaze, large stockpiles of smoke bombs hidden in each activated as well, engulfing the whole area with a haze. Secondly, a massive pulse issued from the pressure timer under the boat, creating a sonar burst, disorienting both of the Swordsmen sent on this errand.

* * *

With Oral-chan:

* * *

'And the bombs cover the sea, in order to aide my getaway! Truly, I'm brilliant!' the snake summoner mused, as his rescue vessel roared away with him on it, into a bank of mist.

* * *

Back with Tsume and Hiashi:

* * *

A toad appeared on the stern of the ship, opened it's small mouth up much too wide, and out popped Jiraya, Anko, and Kakashi. They were unharmed by the explosion, and covered in goo.

Anko flapped her arms to get it off, yelling, "JIRAYA, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?"

The toad vanished, and Jiraya sprang up, smiling and happy that someone finally asked. "Well, Anko-chan, this special coating is produced by Gama-chan's mouth in order to move us through space at near instantaneous speeds without suffering any damage as we hurtle through the Toad-Tunnels of summoning. The fourth's Hiraishin was based on the tunnels of summoning that I taught him. Any great seal-master knows...what?" Jiraya asked around, seeing that disinterested look people get as he rants about important matters. "IT'S IMPORTANT!" More uncaring expressions, "REALLY!", he huffed.

Kakashi pulled Tsume away as he reached for Naruto, pulling his unconcious form close. "Naruto!" he stated in disbelief.

Zabuza and Raiga leaped aboard, landing with a ninja's step, they faced the brace of people. "Hey guys!" Zabuza chirped, Kubikri Houcho lurching across his shoulders like a boxer's towel...if it were huge, metal, and dripping with diluted blood. "Oh" he grunted as he brushed a piece of spine off the blade and into the water. Raiga whirled his blades around, drying them off, and holstered them with patience.

"Jiraya-sama," spoke Raiga, "It is our auxiliary mission to return this girl to her father, so we will be taking her. Do you foresee any consequences to this?" he questioned, with little soul in his voice.

"Yeah, there's a seal on both of them that I need to examine and, quite probably, remove. Kakashi, I need your charge for a moment." he accepted the boy from Kakashi's arms.

Looking over him, he brushed aside the hair that had grown down to cover his neck, and saw the dusty seal. He pushed a tracer burst of chakra, known only to seal masters, and followed the short cord to the red-headed girl.

"It's a mid-level chain and chakra cuff seal. I break these things for a living. Some space, if you will, everyone." He motioned for everyone to step away to give him working room.

His hands were a whirl of seals, performing the hand-seals used to create the chain in reverse. "Fuinjutsu: Kai" he stated clearly and strongly, gently but firmly wrapping his hands over the girl's seal. Shimmering strands could be seen, unweaving themselves from the girl's body. He opened a scroll and pressed with a bit of blood to absorb the strands into the scroll. He revealed a secondary scroll with the same markings, and performed the string of hand-signs again. "Fuinjutsu: Kai" he clearly spoke again, with his hands on either side of Naruto's throat.

As he did this, a massive influx of chakra knocked all present to the floor.

The clouds quickly moved aside, Sunlight pouring in at...well...the speed of light (3E8 Meters per second). The boy was pulled up at his stomach by an invisible force, the rest of his body dangling from the point. A tower of light sprouted from the sky, dropping towards the boy quickly. As it connected, Naruto awoke with a gasp, floating in mid-air with a giant tower of light seemingly erupting from his torso. He promptly fainted.

The tower of light continued flowing into him for nearly a minute, bringing into step what was to be known about his powers.

Firstly; his hair blossomed into a bright red hue, streaks of orange and finally yellow peaking at the tip. Secondly; his unconscious eyes opened, seemingly made of fire, leaving a red wispy trail as he jerked from side to side. Thirdly; his body erupted with flame, from every pore, every follicle, even engulfing his hands and feet with a veritable furnace. Then it all simmered down as the last bit of light was absorbed into his body. The boy slowly dropped from his position. not a thing changed about him...except for all of his clothes being completely gone, totally immolated. The brilliant hue of hair remained, ash falling from it, the previous layer having been burnt away.

Kakashi slowly moved his hand towards his adoptive son, searching for heat. He found only a gentle warmth, not a burning one. "Naruto..." he whispered, lifting the boy into a hug. "He's alright!" Kakashi stated proudly in a happy voice.

Zabuza was shaken, "WHOA! What was that?" Raiga answered, "Fire, nimrod." to which Zabuza just glared.

Hiashi got up and began dusting his combat suit, a deep black baggy robe, tightened at the joints but baggy elsewhere, "Zabuza-san, Raiga-san, if you would, I think we all would like to head to shore." Tsume nodded in agreement.

Zabuza and Raiga gave a consenting nod, and sat near the stern of the boat, one at port, one at starboard, placing one hand each into the water, propelling it along like a motor engine. The shoreline was at sight within 2 minutes.

* * *

At shore:

* * *

As the party disembarked, Jiraya pulled aside both Raiga and Zabuza. "Raiga-san, Zabuza-san, it was a pleasure working with both of you. You're free to take the girl, but I need you two to sign these documents I wrote up about the mission. If anything is incorrect, let me know." Zabuza and Raiga grabbed their own set of the paper, and looked over it.

"Jiraya-sama," began Raiga, "I was the one that killed the glasses-guy, not Zabuza-chan..."

"What are you talking about, douche-face? I cut his fucking spine open!" Zabuza retorted.

"That's not an instant kill! I chopped his head off, that is!" Raiga argued.

"Hold up, boys! I'll put it down as a joint kill! Don't get heated!" Jiraya persuaded the two to stop arguing.

"Okay..." both of the swordsman grumbled, verifying the rest of the paper, then signing it in blood. "Here."

"Thank you two! Have a nice day!" Jiraya waved them off, Tayuya slung over Raiga's shoulders.

Jiraya returned to the rest of the group, and they all sped off back to Konoha.

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 8!

* * *

Ahhh...So good to update...

The powers I talked about are just those of Naruto, not the Kyuubi's.

-Johnhamsta


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oh...well...hey there...Did ya miss me? I was...errr...busy...yah, that's the ticket...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or at least I don't think I do...Let me ask my Lawyer...

119 Reviews, 20k hits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me...

* * *

"Sorry I've been gone for a while. I was doing that whole Life thing...pretty crazy" - Person Speaking

_'Not that I didn't want to update, I just was too lazy" _- Person Thinking

**"Psh, he's just a lazy bum. Don't listen to him." - Demon Speaking**

**_'And not only that, he was...nah, I shouldn't spoil it for you' _- Demon thinking**

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 9

* * *

TIME SKIP: 1 Day

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" the assembled priests bowed deeply "The fire is roaring once more! What has happened?" spoke the head priest, bald head glistening in the sun.

Sarutobi smiled, pipe steaming in his right hand, brought up to his lips, and a languid puff taken from it. "That, honorable priests, means the vessel has been saved"

The assembled priests looked amongst each other, confused, and the lead priest spoke again, "Hokage-sama, what do you mean 'the vessel'? We thought that the candle was just concerned over the boy...We only thought it was worried..."

To this, the Kage laughed. "Priests...I thought you knew that the fire spirit found its way into the boy during the sealing of the nine-tailed fox?" he asked incrediously "Oh well, it is of little concern now. What we figure, my advisers and I, is that the fire spirit was weakened while the boy was held in captivity. Which is why we will be sending the boy and his adoptive father to remain at the temple when they return. I expect you to treat him with-"

"The utmost respect!" the assembled priests spoke in a single voice, yielding the floor to the head priest, "Of course he will be shown the utmost respect, Hokage-sama! If he is the vessel for the great spirit, as you claim, we will be able to sense it by his mere presence. In our presence and care, the great Fire shall be re-stoked, and, since he will be residing at the center of fire chakra, most likely will he fare better than anywhere else! If we may, we would like to train him in the Path of Flames. You learned that from my predecessor, didn't you, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded and said, "It would be quite good for him. Train his father, too. Agreed?"

The priests nodded, and faded away in a flicker of flames. They had been projecting their astral selves through their mental prowess.

_'It always amazes me when they do that...' _

* * *

Traveling back, With Kakashi and Co.

* * *

With Naruto on his back, still passed out, Kakashi led the group back to Konoha. Their pace was slow, but they were tired from the combat. Kakashi brushed his son's hair, spiky-red and sunset-orange. He felt Naruto's grip tighten, and he knew his son was still in there. _'But to what extent?' _he wondered.

"Kakashi-san," Hiashi started, "How is he? Any injuries?" he asked.

"None visible, Hiashi-sama. But we'll have the Yamanakas look him over, just to be sure. If they brainwashed him..." Kakashi trailed off.

"I'm sure, even if they did, he'll overcome it, Kaka!" Anko beamed. "It's not every day you get rescued, you know!"

Kakashi nodded, lost in thought.

* * *

Orochimaru's Entourage

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT!" Orochimaru screamed, slamming Jirobu into a wall "NOT ONNLY DID I LOSE MY MOST VALUABLE RESEARCH TO IMMORTALITY AND FIRE JUTSU, BUT ALSO MY CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER AND A CURSED SEAL! TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO I'M NOT 'ALRIGHT'!!!!" The snake Sanin screamed into the pudgy boy's face. Instantly, his expression changed. "But," he continued in a soft, pleased voice, withdrawing a vial holding strands of hair, "Not all is lost. Kidomaru, steer to the eastern island base. We've much research into the field of cloning to do..."

* * *

Konoha gates

* * *

"Welcome back!" the Hokage boisterously cheered, "I see you retrieved your son, Kakashi-kun!" to which the man nodded. "Good, good." his voiced quieted immediately, "And what of your...secondary objective?"

"The Pedo got away, Sensei..." Jiraya stated sadly, "But he's wounded, if it's any consolation..."

Sarutobi grimaced, "Ah well...Kakashi-kun, let's have you get Naruto to the hospital. We'll have Inochi look him over. Meanwhile, Hiashi-san, Tsume-san, and Jiraya-kun will brief me on the mission. Anko, you head over to Ibiki, we just got a shipment of rice that may need looking over." he finished his orders, and shunshined off with the reporting Ninjas.

So Naruto was rushed to the Hospital, and checked in to the observation ward. The doctors weren't overly excited, as it was still dark out, and most of them had to be called in to look the boy over, each field reporting to Kakashi.

The Burn Doctors, called in on account of the fire, said they could find no traces of recent burn trauma on the boy.

Nutrition experts noticed the emaciated look of the patient, and started him on a recovery I.V.

Organ specialists cleared him for X-ray and CAT-scan, while finding his innards intact and operational, from all outward signs.

The Dermatologist, however, was confused, "Kakashi-san...It's like we're dealing with the skin of a baby. The cells...are new." To this, Kakashi just blinked, and the tests continued.

The x-ray found all bones intact, the CAT-scan discovered his brain in perfect operational order, but, when switched to a Chakra view, all scans and tests turned up a sunset-red glow.

Kakashi was informed of this, and he simply nodded and said, "That's normal for him." and went back to watching over his son.

* * *

At the Fire Temple

* * *

"Gather around the sacred candle, we must hold this vigil for the boy." the lead priest called to the followers. Two-hundred people were in flux from their rooms to the chapel of flame.

As they gathered around, the ranks of flame closed, red-clad persons nearest the fire. These were the priests and high-disciples. Those clad in orange followed, the disciples of middle rank, and the yellow-wearing initiates sat along the outside of the semi-circle.

Settling down, they began to channel chakra to their chakra gates, activating them in a luminescent glow.

* * *

Back at the Hospital

* * *

As Kakashi sat next to his son, he began to hear a subtle chanting, in an old, heated language. He looked around wildly, and saw glowing shapes appear around the hospital bed. _'What in Kami's name?'_ he wondered in amazement.

"They, Kakashi-kun," began the Hokage, who had shown up near the Scarecrow's shoulder, "Are the priests you will be staying with after Naruto's recovery. They will teach both you and Naruto, hopefully to allow him to control his abilities further. You will not be allowed to leave the temple-grounds until both you and Naruto have advanced to the pinnacle of their teachings."

Hearing the murmured words of his commander, Kakashi looked downcast, "But what of his friends? And what of missions?" he whispered.

The Hokage looked on with a bemused smile, "Don't worry, Kakashi-kun, I am not cruel, neither are these people. Friends may visit, but you will not be called on missions until your training is complete. From this training, you will become one with your chakra..." he trailed of, gazing at the glowing forms surrounding them.

"But my chakra is lightning-natured...how will going to the fire temple help me?" Kakashi asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Naruto.

"The common assumption is that chakra affinities control your life, Kakashi. It is not such. I have mastered the Five elements, and learned all the jutsu of our country, and most of the others."

**"Ten."** A voice echoed through the room. **"There are Ten. In mortals, only Four and one mixture are shown. But it is to be assured that there are Ten..."** and with that the voice vanished.

As the voice vanished, Naruto's eyes flickered open. Finding his throat raspy, and unable to produce noise, he flailed around for a glass of water, only to catch his godfather's hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Kakashi urged in a whisper, "You're awake!" and with that, he delivered a glass of water into the boy's face. "That's for getting captured and not leaving clues!" And then a hug, "And this is for coming back!"

The Sandaime looked around as the images of the priests began to vanish in whispers of fire. "Naruto-kun," he started, refilling the glass with a pitcher of water and handing it to the thirsty child, "You really had everyone worried..."

"Oji-san? Who are you? Where is Tayuya-sama?"

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 9

* * *

So yeah...It's an update or something like that...And since I've updated the story, you should update your reviews, eh wot?

I'll update more this weekend. I'm back in the game, eh?

A/N: I misspelled "Jirobu" as "Jirobo" in the third chapter. My apologies. Although the candle-scene from two chapters ago said that Naruto was abducted only 3 months ago, it took a while for them to locate which exact ship, so he's been imprisoned for almost half a year. Also, Kabuto has done something to his mind. Stick around to find out what!

-Johnhamsta, the perpetually late authour. And all that jazz.


	10. Chapter 10

"Crush competition, stampede like a rhino..."

Jonhamsta's back, so you can take off your blindfolds.

Haven't been around for about a year-point-five;

I thought I'd post this to let you know I'm alive.

I've been hiding out, but not from the law;

I was rebooting my mind, to retrofit my jaw.

Mouth via throat ends up at the key-strokes;

Got some wii-elbow playin' with my wii-motes.

I can hear you whining, saying "He's not going to show..."

To all of you PM'ing me: BITCHES, LET'S GO!

Chapter 10

Greetings and salutations, you fancy bastards.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise or the franchise I'll be stating at the beginning of the next chapter...if you saw the whole Sakura thing in the recent chapters, I've been tellin' Kishi "NAW! YOU. AIN'T. FUCKIN'. DOIN'. THAT." but the fucker didn't listen. I'mma have to get out the knuckles on this one...now where the fuck was this story going? ^-^'

130 reviews, 27,272 hits, and like 5 PMs saying "...will you update? I'll go down on you if you will!"

* * *

*yawn*"...Oh SHIT! What time is it? Fuckin' late 2009 or some shit?" - Person (in this case, the author) speaking (or waking up and realizing he should probably update)

_'Was I supposed to post before I went AFK for like a year and a half?"_ - Person Thinking (in this case, the author thinking he may have missed a beat)

_Shit happening in Naruto's mindscape._

**"YOU LAZY FUCKER! You let Naruto alone at the monastery for 15% of a decade?" - Demon Speaking**

**'And if he so much as ****murmurs**** that it's for realistic separation of time from the previous chapter, there's not a kami alive who will save him.' - Demon Thinking

* * *

**

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 10

* * *

TIME SKIP: 1.5 years (less 11 days)

* * *

Path to the Monastery of the Scarlet Flame

* * *

Branches crack off under azure-hued boots. but vanish before they hit the ground. Seconds later wood shavings waft downwards, and a bow string tightens. In one half of a second, Sarutobi Konohamaru will feel a wooden spike jut from between his shoulder blades, puncturing his heart. But, luckily for him, the string never releases. only burns. The hand holding the arrow never unclenches, only burns. The body that would have fired the arrow goes up in flame, a hand crushing its windpipe, lifting it into the air. This hand is not human. It is made of molten stone; searing reds dance across its surface. Bones remain, the hand dissipates into the air; ruby letters untether and wisp away.

"Hokage-sama, our guarding wards have dispatched a would-be assassin. Are you sure you were not followed to these sacred grounds?" a mouth moves from beneath a scarf.

"No, Tien. My grandson would thank you if he could talk yet" Sarutobi Saru, the Hokage of Konohagakure spoke, his infant grandson resting in his arms. "How is Naruto?"

The Priest smiled "He has regained his sanity, but does seem to follow an odd code of conduct. He always assumes strangers are of a higher rank than he; he never swears, always asking before he does any activity. He doesn't seem to care about the response, though. He's a bit OCD about cleaning the bathroom. He's alert constantly when observing or being instructed. He doesn't raise his voice, and only speaks unless spoken to. He never touches anyone...so I fear he may have a problem with intimacy. He's never once cried. But there's a problem. He always answers every question asked of him, truthfully. We can't get him to lie, so we taught him logic and trickery. And then there's his steadfast determination to justice."

"A mouthful, but everything he has said is true, Hokage-sama. My report: he's still smiling" Kakashi said, appearing by the high-priest's side, adorned in a simple orange robe.

"Kakashi-kun here has advanced to the second rank, after re-awakening his dormant Fire-nature. In his studies, he has found something very interesting. Please tell him, Disciple Kakashi. " Tien waved his hand forwards.

"Of course. Sir, I was traveling to research the origins of chakra. Each chakra is tied to a point at which the natural energies in the world are focused. But you already knew that. I was following my lightning-natured chakra, moving in a direction that made it stronger and stronger. I arrived...at the gates of Tetsunogakure, the Land of Iron. It was there that I was allowed past the gates as a scholar, with the blades of two of their most powerful samurai pressed to my neck. Their General, Mifune, told me about the country's history, and I told him of my mission. I showed him my Raikiri technique, which had been growing stronger and stronger. By the time I presented it to him, it had grown so powerful that I nearly carved the sky. But, the thing to understand here is that it cost me virtually no chakra. I drew the energy from the very Chakra of the land. It was then that his finest scholar used a chakra paper to affirm my alignment. It turned to metal. Spending two months in study, I discovered that my Rakiri is not an expulsion of electrical chakra. It is the release of opposing charges between two points. It follows a field that some of the scholars whisper as magnetic. My Chakra is not lightning. It is metal. There is no lightning nature. In fact, the whole knowledge of chakras is far outdated"

"But Kakashi-kun, the Land of Lightning! Surely..." Sarutobi's eyes were wide in shock.

"No, sir. It is actually natured more towards wind and fire. Which gave many the assumption that their chakra was a mix, or a new element. It is only tradition. Looking at the customs of the countries, I observed that their culture is migratory from the Land of Iron. So are their Jutsu."

"Kakashi, you must tell this to nobody! We must avoid this information finding its way into the hands of Kumo ninja; It could start a war!" The Hokage spoke with hushed voice.

"Of course sir. Only the monastery's scholars, Tien-sama, and we know. Even Naruto is unaware." Kakashi answered with certainty.

"On that matter, Kakashi-kun, I would like very much to see him. Where is he?" Sarutobi's mood flipped brightly.

* * *

Training Grounds of the Monastery of the Scarlet Flame

* * *

As he raised his hands, he raised hell. As he drew his Whisper-wood stave, his reflexes tightened. Spinning it, he drew life-sustaining oxygen towards himself, and twisted it into something far more sinister. A circle of chakra traced itself around him, growing as his voice began to roar. It was the size of the Hokage's tower when his voice died, and he opened his fiery-red eyes, holding it with force of will.

"Mother, mother, Queen who was, I call you to speak, and I gift you with warmth. Mother, mother, Queen who was, I call you to speak, and I gift you with warmth. Mother, mother, Queen who was, I call you to speak, and I gift you with warmth." Naruto chanted, his Skin-tight red-leather armor rippled as his hands held his staff to the sky.

A ripple in space opened, and a ball of light came out. A creature with a human body, but with the wings of a dragonfly and 2 feet tall. "I speak for the Summer Queen. Who are you, and why have you called upon the Summer Court of the Sidhe?"

Naruto's mind stammered, but his voice did not waver. "I am Hatake Naruto, and I have called you because I seek knowledge of the worlds beyond my own."

"How did you learn to call upon us?" the Fae asked.

"...Would you believe that a voice in my head told me?"

"May I place my hands upon your head, to ascertain the verity of this?" the creature asked, floating up and down.

**"Make it promise three times that it will not harm you or lead you to harm from these actions"** the Kyubi spoke within Naruto's mind, **"Or refuse."**

"Promise to me 3 times that this will neither harm me nor lead me to harm, and I will let you." Naruto stated.

"I promise, I promise, I promise" The fae chanted, and approached Naruto on fluttering wings.

As it lay its hands upon his head, it was treated to a vision.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape (did you miss it?)

* * *

_Wandering into a grassy meadow, the sun comes out, and a giant fox weaves through the trees towards you. __**"Welcome, Fair Fae, into my host's mind. I am the Kyubi no Yoko, the most powerful creature in this world. I am the guardian spirit of this country. I was corrupted by a necromancer, and forced to attack the very country I was created to protect. I seek to join the Seelie Accord as an agent of Summer, for I am permanently fused with the Spark of Fire. It has cleared my mind, and awoken my astral presence. However, the boy I inhabit cannot be seperated from me, nor I from him, without destroying us both. So I ask for him to be my ward. Will you bear this message, and ask for an Emissary to further consult? This I ask." **__"I will do as you request, Kyubi no Yoko. It was wise of you to seek the Summer Court. My Queens will hear of this, and perhaps they will return your call." you say, barely holding yourself in front of the energy this being produces. __**"Excellent. But do not call upon me, for I cannot answer. Only my host may be called. I release you with safe passage, and give you a small gift to bear to your Queens." **__The Fox plucks his largest fangs from his maw, and presents them to you. __**"This is to show that I mean no harm, and wish to be of help." **__"I must give you a gift in turn for me to accept this. As I have no power here, may I leave this mind and give my gift to your host?" you ask, hopeful that the might spirit will accept. __**"You may. What may I call you by in order to thank you?" **__"You may call me Toot-toot, of the Court of Summer, formerly of the Wyldfae." you respond dutifully to the great beast, who then waves you out of the mind.

* * *

Back to the real world...no more first person

* * *

_

"Naruto, I have a gift for you." Toot-toot says, opening a bag he carried along his waist. "This is a boon," he pulls out a small amber charm in the shape of a leaf. "Break it, and take the form of a pixie for 13 minutes. While you are a pixie, you may fly atop the wind and move with fantastic speed. You will have strength and size proportional to the people that believe in you. While you are a pixie, you may subdue any human ill once. You may win the heart of a maiden once, and you may learn to brew the potion of the pixies. I cannot tell you what that potion is, nor what it does; for after all, you are not yet a pixie." And with that, Toot-toot faded away.

Naruto fell to the ground, drained of Chakra, and tucked the leaf safely into his head-band's protective slot.

A minute later, Kakashi, Tien, and Sarutobi enter the field, where Naruto is back on his feet, slowly moving through stances.

"Naruto!" the Hokage cheers, "It is good to see you!"

"Hokage-sama!" the boy says in excitement, "I knew you were coming!" as he runs towards the weathered Ninja, embracing him.

"Have you been well, Child?" he asks, ruffling the boy's red-orange-yellow hair.

"Hai!" Naruto chirps, smiling.

"Good! It's time for you to take the final test of the monastery, and I was called to witness it. If you pass, you will return to the village, where you will join your team, who is waiting excitedly for their new member." The Hokage says, leading Naruto inside, one hand holding Konohamaru, the other on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

In the Presentation Hall of the Monastery

* * *

"Today," booms the voice of Tien, "Our charge, who will be the Guardian of Fire, will prove to us that he can, with out a doubt, protect the sacred flame he carries; and furthermore help the Nation of Fire, and the Shinobi world prosper. If he is successful, the Will of Fire will re-emerge in Konoha, and we will build again over the mistakes of the past. We will be stronger than those that came before us, and Naruto will be the one who changes it all. With that, let the Challenge of Fire begin!"

Naruto brings his head up, and declares "Fire is destructive, but it can be controlled!"

The floor falls apart, and the tiles fall into lava.

'The Monastery was built on Konoha's largest and most active volcano, Kono' he thought.

The priests and high-disciples in the stands around the hall began to chant, and two things happened. Firstly, a red barrier began to form around those not taking the test. Secondly, the lava began to bubble fervently.

With a roar, it burst upward, and Naruto prepared himself, holding his hands in the seal for fire. He focused. When the blast came, he absorbed it. As the molten stone washed over him, the loss of heat cooled the tons of stone into a solid, perfectly smooth floor.

"Usually, it's hard for people to pass this test, but I suppose you have an unfair advantage, Naruto." Tien spoke, as the red barrier went down.

Naruto grinned, his hand going behind his head, "Eheheh...I guess you're right, Sensei"

"Well, whatever the path, you have succeeded." Tien's voice suddenly rose to address the assembly "Attention to all! Naruto has passed the Challenge of Fire! He is now free to change the world with the Will of Fire! Step forward, Hatake Naruto, and claim your title as the Guardian of the Eternal Scarlet Flame!"

Raucous cheers went up as the boy stepps forward, accepting a small chest from Tien. He opens this to remove a wide platinum necklace, imbedded in the center is a flawless ruby, with what looks like a dancing flame inside. As Tien fastens it to his neck, the crowd cheers again.

"Naruto, go forth and make your own fate!" Tien called out.

* * *

Gates of the Monastery

* * *

Moments later, Naruto stepped out of the monastery, his father close behind him, and Sarutobi carrying what little possessions the boy was allowed, sealed inside a scroll.

"To the village then, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"To the village!" Naruto responded with a cheer, and two hands up in the air, projected in the universal sign for victory.

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 10

* * *

So... Hungry for more?

The cross-over for this element should be obvious, but one cookie to whoever reviews with the author who wrote it first. And you get your name on the top of the next chapter! Exciting, innit?

-Johnhamsta, cause I'm hot shit like that.


	11. Chapter 11

So...Chapter 11

Okay, okay, so I've been busy. This time, I'm back for good. You can expect an update to this story every Monday until it's finished.

* * *

Disclaimer: We still do these, right? Okay then, this is a work of artistic fiction, involving a crossover between the Anime/Manga series "Naruto" (A series about "ninjas" and demons) and "The Dresden Files" a series of novels, written by Jim Butcher. I do not propose to receive any financial gain from these writings, and all owned characters belong to their respective owners.

143 Reviews, 37k hits! Get ready for awesome!

* * *

A/N: The winner of the contest at the end of last chapter was "The Holy Drucifer" Congrats, mah friend.

A/N2: I know it's been too long since I updated. I'll be finishing this story, promise.

A/N3: Let the show…BEGIN!

* * *

"Hello, readers! Did you miss me!" - Person (in this case, the author) speaking

"_I hope they're not too mad at me…"_ - Person Thinking (in this case, the author thinking he may have missed a beat)

_Things happening in mindscape._

**"Even I don't wait this long before updating!" - Demon Speaking**

"_**And he calls himself an author."**_** - Demon Thinking**

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 11

* * *

Elsewhere, in Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in Mist

* * *

"He forgot about you, you know that." Lush lips formed words, "They probably erased every memory he had of you when they took him back. If he saw you, what would he see other than another village's ninja?"

"He would see the daughter of the Mizukage, Kaa-san." A red-headed young girl spoke, not looking up from a polaroid photograph she clutched tightly.

"A fine answer, my precious. Come, get up, your father is waiting outside. We are so glad to have you back, mind and body" The woman turned towards the girl, crouching down to extend her hand.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Tayuya rose from her kneeling position by her writing desk, a sealed letter remaining behind.

* * *

Outside the Mizukage's Palace

* * *

"Mei, my sweet! Darling Tayuya! How are my two firey females today?" The Mizukage outstretched his arms in welcome to his wife and daughter.

"As good as ever, my husky husband!" Mei chided, closing the distance between them and tugging his bearded chin downwards for a kiss.

"I'm fine too, Otousan" Tayuya sighed, as her parents' embrace neared its end.

"Ah, good, good. Now then, Tayuya, are you packed for our journey? Did you find your flute?" the tall man intoned, peering up towards the house.

"Yes, but it was broken. The wall was pretty harsh on it." The girl replied, tracing a circle in the ground with her foot.

"Then perhaps it would be best not to take your anger out on your instrument next time." The Mizukage sighed. "But I have brought you a new flute, crafted from fine Ivory. The artisans say the tone should be near-perfect." He said, pulling an elongated box from behind himself.

"Arigato, Otousan" Tayuya mumbled, bowing and accepting the opened box.

"All is well then. Mei, until we return, the burden of leadership falls to you. Will you accept the mantle of Mizukage?" He said, holding a bundled white robe and hate with the kanji for mist upon it.

"Of course, Eiji-kun. But you had hurry back, the paperwork alone will turn me old and gray!" she smirked, taking the bundle in her arms and holding it as an infant.

"Mei, my phoenix, of course I will return. Nothing burns as bright as my love for you…well except Tayuya's face right now." He remarked at the beet red blush his daughter was displaying.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT EMBARRASING ME IN FRONT OF THE ANBU?" she shouted, arms held down and face flung forward.

Eiji held his right hand behind his head, his left on his stomach and gave a great laugh "AHAHAA! Tayuya, I'm sure our Anbu won't begrudge a little romance! Isn't that right, Eel?"

"Hai, Eiji-sama!" a masked figure in a dark blue robe saluted.

"Eel, where is Piranha? He was supposed to be here by now." Eiji intoned.

"In the mists around you, Eiji-sama" a voice echoed.

"Stop being creepy, Piranha. Come now, we have a mission to complete. Seal Tayuya's belongs and meet me at the gates." The red-haired man ordered, kissing his wife farewell and jumped away.

A large, robed man leaped from the mists and unfurled a gilded scroll. "Your possessions please, Lady Tayuya." He requested.

Tayuya placed her pack down upon the scroll, watching as it was sealed away, and the resulting scroll handed to her. "We should go now, guys. Let's not keep father waiting." She said, turning to her mother. "Bye-bye, Kaa-san." She said, face turned down.

Mei embraced the shorter Kunoichi "Chin up, Tayuya-hime. You'll do just fine! Bring me back some exotic food, yes?" she said, re-clipping a fallen braid of hair to her daughter's head with an ornate ruby pin from her own top knot. "Keep this safe for me, my little flutist." She kissed her daughter's cheek and sent her off with a smile.

As Tayuya and the two Anbu dashed thru the city, her hand went up to the pin.

"_Wherever you go, my little flutist, your mother will listen for your song"_

"Tayuya! Let's get going! Those bandits won't shit their pants until we find them first!" Her father yelled out, raising his spear at the village gates, which opened at his gesture.

A cheer arose among the villagers as they waved out to their departing Mizukage, he who had brought peace to the village once more.

* * *

Outside Kirigakure

* * *

Far out in the marshlands past the village, among the crickets and the ribbits of frogs, the squad of four crouched on a piece of solid rock.

"The raiders come from Kumo, disgraced Ninja and armed civilians alike. Piranha and I believe their camp is spearheaded by an Uzumaki, likely chunin-ranked" Eel finished a lengthy report to the other three ninja.

At that word, Tayuya flinched, catching the attention of the others. "Tayuya, you have heard this name before?" He father's gaze pierced deeply, eyebrows knotted and raised.

"…Hai, I have." She gave a pained look, but revealed the truth promptly, not to risk her father's anger. "When I was a…captive of Orochimaru, I served as a... prison-guard of sorts for an Uzumaki" her eyes were set on the ground before her.

"This 'Naruto' kid you talk about incessantly?" he father grumbled, but remained calm. "It's okay if you don't want talk about him in particular, but do you know of any weaknesses their clan may possess?" he inquired, an honest look about him.

"Only that he healed faster than any person I've ever seen. I think that may have been a result of something else, though. Orochimaru hadn't shown a particular interest in the Uzumaki clan before him. However, when I…performed a sealing jutsu on him, it reacted quicker and more efficiently than any other I have learned." She reported, her hand resting over the pocket she kept a certain Polaroid in.

"Then we can deduce the clan has an affinity for seals, likely. We should expect an impressive defense, but also we should make sure not to get in close. I recommend a long-range assassination, Eiji-sama" Piranha spoke.

"Excellent theory, Piranha. We shall cut the head off the viper, so to speak, before we tear the camp to shreds." Eiji's fist landed firmly in his open palm, before he turned towards Tayuya. "Thank you, little song-bird. As a reward, I give the first kill to you. How will you execute it?" he looked at her patiently.

"_How can I be sure it's not Naruto-kun? Assuming we have the mists up, I won't be able to see the target clearly" _Tayuya's gears were whirring inside her head.

"Otousan," she began, "Wouldn't it be better to simply abduct him, and ransom him back to his village, if he is the leader?"

"Ah, a good plan. Killing the leader might not be as profitable. Tayuya, if your plan succeeds, you will have the difference between the Dead and Alive ransoms. Will you be using your demons?" Eiji asked, testing the girl.

"No, the Doki are far too destructive. They would ruin our plan. I'm thinking Piranha could whip up some mists, while I lull the Uzumaki to sleep. Then, we can restrain him, and wipe the bandits out." Tayuya formulated, drawing a crude battle map with the end of a kunai.

Another Kunai found itself drawing over her map, making corrections and adding retreat lines "If we all attack from this side, they will run, little song-bird. Instead, after you have captured the Uzumaki, we will extend the mist around the bandits. Piranha will randomly kill around the edges, drawing the enemy into themselves, thereby setting up Eel's Lightning Mist. When they are weakened, I will drown them in a massive water ball." The former Mizukage said.

Thinking back, Tayuya turned to Eel, "You're certain their leader is the Uzumaki?" she asked, hoping for a different answer.

Piranha's muffled voice issued from underneath his toothed mask "Unless anyone else is crazy enough to allow an exploding seal to be tattooed on their back, like the Uzumaki clan does to its outcasts, I'm certain, Tayuya-dono"

* * *

Outskirts of the Bandit camp, 0239 hours

* * *

Noboru was relieving himself against a tree when the mists rolled in. Being heavily intoxicated, he shrugged his broad and muscular shoulders while he shook off the few remaining drops of urine. "Kuso…shouldn't let the boys convince me to celebrate so hard after every village raid. I mean, yeah, I deserve it, but this has got to be damaging to my liver at some point." He mumbled to nobody in particular. _"I wonder where that beautiful music is coming from?"_ he mused, stumbling off after belting his trousers back up. _"Did one of the guys secretly learn to play?" _

Tayuya's flute twisted a fabric over reality as the drunken whirlwind walked into a wooded clearing, convincing the older man that small creatures in clothes made from leaves were dancing around a circle of mushrooms, offering food and lewd women to this fallow-looking fellow. As he began to reach for the seemingly naked females, he was rebuked by steel chains around his form, pulling him taught against a tree, as a muscular male elbow introduced him to senselessness.

"Our secondary mission objective is complete." Piranha noted "But if what I've heard about the Vitality of the Uzumaki clan is true, unless he remains under anesthesia or at least a first level genjutsu, he will wake soon."

"Then I'll keep him under a sleeping song. Even though it's a low-chakra genjutsu, even I can't keep it up without the curse seal for very long." Tayuya confessed.

"Then we will act quickly. But under no circumstances do I want you using that seal, Tayuya. It is corrupting and will signal Orochimaru as to your location. If you need aid, you know the seals to make." Eiji said, flashing the hand seals for the Hidden Mist technique simultaneously with Piranha. "Wish me luck." And with that he vanished.

Tayuya walked up to the unconscious Missing-nin, rifling through his pockets and removing his weapons. A fine one-handed sword soon found itself in her pouch, an Uzumaki spiral crest scarred by an X carving. Additionally, she found a notebook with the man's name on it: Uzumaki Noboru. With the man stripped of dangers and a few pieces of jewelry, Tayuya retreated to a tree opposite Noboru, and climbed up it with proficient control of chakra, seating herself on a hidden branch with a commanding view.

* * *

The Journal of Uzumaki Noboru July 10th

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Pepper-chan. If only you were still around; the clan needs you. The elders have gone mad, branding many of our youngest traitors. All they did was deny the new "god" the council seems to worship. They seem to think this scumbag Takeshi is the reincarnation of our founder. They are inducting him into the clan! Unheard of! They say he will lead us again to glory, that he will unite us with Kumo, our old rivals, and that we will lead their village. As if we would be welcome there after what your husband did those years ago.

I think he's grimy. Black hair in an Uzumaki? I'm no purist, but it just seems wrong! Ours are the colors of sunsets! His eyes seem like they bore into you. The other day, I caught him staring at Susumu, with a horrible look to him. I fear for your cousin's life."

* * *

Back in the non-literary world

* * *

Tayuya set the book into her pocket, resolving to finish this read later. The man was making signs as if he were coming too, so Tayuya removed her ivory flute. _"Nap time, sucker" _ she smirked, playing him the song of slumber, a minor genjutsu that keeps the target asleep as long as the user has chakra to fuel the unnatural rest. _"My flute transmits the chakra as sound waves, easily reaching my enemy's unprotected ears, vastly reducing the need for contact and chakra consumption. At this rate, father and the Anbu have around 15 minutes before I run dry."_

* * *

Around the Bandit camp

* * *

As the mist crept in, only a few bandit ninja became aware enough to avoid the slashing fate that befell their comrades. As the ninja were more receptive to chakra, they had been posted along the outskirts of the small camp of 80 or so bandits, enjoying their share of the previous day's spoils.

"Shigeo, did you hear that?" a brown-haired man with a torn Kumo headband asked of his comrade in arms.

"Sounded like a boar's squeal, Sho. Don't get worked up over it. I'm sure it's no-" Shigeo's sentence was reduced to a squelching splatter, as his head was removed.

"SHIGEO!" Sho yelled, drawing two short swords, only to find a massive steel blade sticking through his upper chest and punctuating his throat.

"Hush now, you'll wake the other children" Piranha tut-tutted, flipping over the corpse of the man as he vanished again into the mist, a murderous gleam in his eyes, mirrored by his blade.

* * *

Inside the camp

* * *

"RETREAT! FORM A CIRCLE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" a hooded man yelled, rousing the camp's occupants. "STAY AWAY FROM THE MI-" his command was usurped by a heavy hand around his neck, crushing his spine with a crunch. The hand retreated into the mist, and a shrouded form dashed around to the other side.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM US!" a blonde woman yelled, forming hand seals for a flare, launching the fireball into the air. The bandits formed a protective ring around their two remaining ninjutsu specialists, and a blind Genjutsu user who was chanting an unshrouding jutsu.

As the mist drew back slightly, a figure with a smirking brown mask with two upward red curves spoke up, emerging from the bank of steam. "Who's hiding?" it asked, drawing two straight swords, each with two fangs, one near the hilt, and one near the tip of the blade. Raising them into the air, the man's voice yelled "LIGHTNING DRAGON TORNADO!"

A crash of lightning was heard, first one, then another, then a deluge of lightning bolts struck the man, who, spinning, formed a vortex of wind and electricity. A purplish looking dragon with fire-red eyes lashed out at the center of the group.

"_Kawamiri no Jutsu!" (Substitution Technique) _thought the three remaining specialists, as they retreated for a nearby boulder. The bandits still caught in the vortex were not as lucky, as a booming voice startled them from their electrified state.

"TAJŪ SUIRŌ no JUTSU!" (Multiple Water Prison) roared Eiji, spreading his palms out, encapsulating the prone bandits and a few taijutsu specialists in a massive water prison. With one arm remaining inside the gigantic bubble, and the other hand in a grounding seal, he called out "NOW, EEL!"

Stabbing his twin swords in the ground on either side of the former Mizukage, Eel channeled a tremendous remainder of his chakra into one last strike. "RAISŌ: IKAZCHI NO UTAGE!" (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning) Massive thunderbolts arced around the prison several times, before slamming into the highly conductive liquid. Quickly, he grabbed Eiji's hand with his right, still in its grounding seal pose, and pointed his left towards the sky. Clutching their throats, the imprisoned bandits died in Agony as lightning coursed thru their bodies and water filled their lungs. The Lightning poured into Eiji, but was transferred back to Eel, who safely released it into the sky.

Spent, Eel fell to one knee, his shaky hands holding each sword by its hilt. "Eiji-sama, I can no longer fight beside you." He said, looking down, his mask slowly falling, in pieces, to the shattered ground below.

The fire-haired man placed a hand on Eel's shoulder "Fall back to Tayuya's position, Raiga-kun. Protect her well." The last piece of his brown mask fell, revealing Raiga's dark hair, sturdy eyebrows, and wide lips.

"Hai" he stated, rising wearily to one knee, but, as his lungs filled, his vigor seemed renewed. With an exertion of muscle, he dashed into the tree line.

"Piranha! To me!" yelled the massive, tanned fighter, strong arms raised into bicep curls.

The mist seemed to form around one spot, and the fog rolled into it, colliding with a whoosh. The sound of steel scraping stone cut away the last of the three remaining Ninja's courage.

"T-the D-demon of the Mist!" susurrated the terrified genjutsu user, sending his allies into a shiver.

A White and red mask with protruding fangs seemed to grin at the hapless bandit-ninja, a stark grey and black camouflage uniform covered the Anbu's massive muscular form. Both of his hands curled around the two-foot handle to a 6 foot blade; a single sharpened silver edge curved dangerously, near the handle, and a head-sized loop reduced the weight near the tip. Every tendon on the man's body seemed to flow with the sword, balanced by the brute bulk of the brawler.

"Allow me to show you the meaning of Ninja." Piranha said, spiky black hair peaking over his mask, handseals flashing as the mist rose again. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hidden Mist technique) he intoned, then vanished into the mist, along with Eiji.

The blonde Nijutsu specialist formed a tiger hand seal, yelling "KATON: GŌRYŪKA NO JUTSU!" (Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) blasting out a mighty flaming dragon, encircling her remaining allies.

"Perfect! Now they won't be able to get in. Geru can hide us from sight again!" the third member of their team, a short man with flat, greasy black hair spoke up, a single one-handed sword and unadorned steel bulwark adorned his hands.

Geru, their genjutsu specialist was about to speak when a thick hand wrapped around his throat from behind, pushing it forward into the sharp blade of Piranha's giant Cleaver "Dantō" or "Seversword" slicing the head clean off. His body was lowered to the ground soundlessly and the head was thrown at the bandit Kunoichi, breaking her concentration.

"Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Killing Technique). I'm already in, fool." Piranha's toothed mask opened and closed around the mouth as he spoke, before opening wide and biting at the shoulder of the greasy-haired fighter.

"AAAAHGGGGH!" the man yelled in agony, as Piranha's neck twisted in an astonishing display of strength, tearing the man's arm from his chest, pulling bone and shredding tendons with it.

Piranha's Leg shot out, connecting with a rib-breaking crack to the quickly turned female ninja's solar plexus, knocking the blonde into Eiji's kunai, which pierced her heart from behind.

The red haired man let her fall to the ground dying, and looked down upon the armless man. "Are there any more of you?" he asked with a cold stare.

Grunting through terrible pain, the man shook his head in the negative, before finding himself bodily impaled on the Seversword.

"Piranha, again and again you show us all how to truly be a ninja. In this age of mercy and flashy attacks, you've stuck to silence and surprise. Commendable." Eiji praised the swordsman.

"Thank you, Sir. Shall we dispose of the bodies or string them up like the last bandits?" Piranha presented the possibilities.

"Neither. Anbu Shark requested the bodies for his…pets. We may as well solve both problems." Eiji sighed, _"That man's pets are only worth their feeding because of their naval command. I would hate to disappoint him. We cannot afford to lose the shark contract."_

"Yes, Eiji-sama." The man in the spike-toothed mask nodded, before unfurling a massive scroll, unfolding layer upon layer of the scroll until it was wide enough to cover the mound of bodies it would be holding. "I can finish this here if you, Eel, and Tayuya-dono want to return home."

"Thank you, Zabuza-kun. I believe you have a sabbatical stored up, when you get back, a ticket to spring island should be waiting for you." Eiji smiled, jogging off into the underbrush.

"_Spring Island! I can't wait!" _Zabuza, the Piranha Anbu, and _'Demon of the Mist'_ thought, as he happily piled bodies atop the massive sealing area, giving death to any who still drew pained breaths.

* * *

Back with Tayuya

* * *

Raiga walked into the music filled clearing with his hands making the seal for release, to keep Tayuya's lulling jutsu from knocking him out as well. "Tayuya-dono, you may cancel your Genjutsu, I found some chakra-restraining rope in the bandit's camp back there."

With that, Tayuya's lips rose away from the flute, stopping in mid-tune "Alright, but be quick about it, our captive 'Noboru' could wake up at any moment." She warned, dropping down from the tree and sheathing her ivory instrument.

Quickly unfurling a black rope from a brown pack, the handsome Lightning wielder imprisoned the Uzumaki in a hog-tie, making certain to tie his fingers and toes up before gagging the drowsy man with a wooden bit.

Waking and wide-eyed, Noboru tried to struggle against his bonds, looking around to see Raiga's fierce boot in front of him.

"Say hello, foot!" Raiga chirped, keeping his face hidden as he kicked the man into unconsciousness.

"Hello foot!" Giggled Tayuya. _"Raiga is always the funniest Anbu! Well, when Kisame isn't playing around with his sharks, that is."_

Rummaging around in his pack, Raiga quickly pulled out a second Eel mask, calmly attaching and tying it to his head. "I should probably blindfold our prisoner, before he sees what we look like." He said, additionally pulling out a burlap cloth strip, wrapping it around the nearly-concussed man.

"Eel! Tayuya-hime! Let's head back! Piranha will finish with the bandit's bodies! I have a task for you, Eel. If you would head over to the mission outpost and assign two or three squads to loot the camp, I would appreciate it." Eiji smiled, giving a thumbs-up to dark-haired dervish.

Nodding in respect, Eel leapt away, landing among the trees silently, jumping from branch to branch.

"Come, my little songbird, let us away to Kirigakure! You have a bonus to collect, and I have a prisoner to interrogate!" Eiji gave a great belly laugh, as was his way.

As they walked back, Eiji dragging a quickly-made cart with their prisoner in tow, Tayuya shifted a little closer to her father and asked, "…Otusan, can I interrogate this one?"

Surprised at his daughter's request, but equally impressed, he stipulated "Yes, of course you can. On two conditions."

"What?" Asked Tayuya, ready to do most anything to see if this Uzumaki knew anything of Naruto.

"Firstly: I must go over the questions you will ask before-hand, only to make sure you don't let him know more than he already does. Secondly: Call me dad, please. I've had too much of this formality you've been using, I want my coarse little fireball back." He said, patting Tayuya's head.

"…" Tayuya said nothing as her father reached out to her, but didn't avoid his affection, either. _"Why have I been so avoidant with my parents? They haven't done wrong to me…But…at the same time…"_

"I know we couldn't save you from the snake-bastard, but believe me, little dove, If I would have been there, or your mother, we would have put our lives on the line to protect you. Not a day went by after you were taken during your first mission that your mother and I didn't scour every spy network, or search every village for you. When we finally were sent word by Jiraya of Konhoha's Sannin, that he had located the boat Orochimaru was keeping you on, the entire village called out for the snake-bastard's blood. We held a competition to decide who would rescue you. Zabuza and Raiga won, in the end." Eiji smiled again, his right hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"But…Why weren't you there…Dad?" Tayuya asked with a whimper, eyes cast to the ground and tears starting to flow.

"I was waiting on the island the boat was headed to. In case the rescue mission failed, which I had originally expected it to, I would be waiting to finish Orochimaru and his Ninja off. I suppose I just wanted to 'save the day' and be your hero again. I underestimated our retrieval team, but when I saw Raiga's flare, I knew I had made a mistake. By all accounts, I should have been there, and I regret that every day." He finished, tears welling in his eyes as he kneeled down, reducing his height so he could look his daughter eye-to-eye.

Pouting, and never looking up, Tayuya barreled into his chest, her arms wrapping around him, as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I-I missed you so much, daddy!" she cried.

Dropping the cart, Eiji returned his daughter's hug, tears of parental joy dripping down his face. "I missed you more, Tayuya-hime."

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 11

* * *

So It's been a little while since I updated, and I hope you enjoy the new direction this story will take from here on out. I graduated from High School, floundered around for about a year and a half, got a job after that, and I'll be right back at this until the story is finished.

What you can expect: a more matured writing style, weekly updates, alternating chapters between Naruto and Tayuya's story-lines, written smut with warnings, around chapter 20 or so.

Enjoy the story, everybody!

-Johnhamsta, he's still alive!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of artistic fiction, involving a crossover between the Anime/Manga series "Naruto" (A series about "ninjas" and demons) and "The Dresden Files" a series of novels, written by Jim Butcher. I do not propose to receive any financial gain from these writings, and all owned characters belong to their respective owners.

143 reviews still, but 38k hits. Looks like we've got readers again!

* * *

A/N: I was very surprised when I looked at all the story stats, showing all the hits my latest chapter got, but absolutely no reviews. C'mon guys, if you want to vent your rage at me, bring the heat. I was gone for a very long time, but now I'm back. I honestly want to know what you think about my chapters, and you will honestly get review-responses. Enough prattling, let the show…BEGIN!

* * *

"Recently, I obtained a waffle-maker!" – Person Speaking

"_Well, it was a gift, to be honest."_ - Person Thinking

_Things happening in mindscape_

"**Even I got to sample the waffles!"** **– Demon Speaking**

"_**Maybe they were good enough to spare his life…" **_**– Demon Thinking**

"wfflmnchsgd" –Person speaking with a mouthful of waffle.

* * *

Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 12

* * *

At the Gates of Konoha, The Village Hidden in Leaves

* * *

"YOSH! My youthful rival has returned at last, Kurenai-san!" A man in a green tight bodysuit cheered, his square-jawed face and large caterpillar-like eyebrows belayed his mood.

"Hai, Gai-san. He's back, and he brought Naruto too!" Kurenai leaned over the guard table at the Konoha Gates, where she, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and Gai, Resident Taijutsu Master, The Green Beast, and Master of the Eight Gates were stationed for the day.

"Gai-san, Kurenai-san! I passed the trial!" yelled Naruto, running up to the duo.

"Excellent job, Naruto-kun! The flames of Youth burn brightly this day!" Gai gave his signature thumbs-up pose, ruffling Naruto's hair, a cascade of yellow, orange, and streaks of red.

"We're so proud of you, Naruto-kun! You got a new outfit, I see." Kurenai noted, as she was wearing similar colors, a red half-jacket, with thick white strips of cloth wrapping around her mesh-covered torso.

Naruto smiled, showing off his new wardrobe: First, his long, shaggy hair had changed since they saw him last; now, it was a rich yellow near the top, but around the perimeter of his head it had turned orange with red tips. Second, he was wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, the center of which was adorned with the kanji for Fire. Above that, his new platinum disc with the ruby was hanging. As it was summer, he wore only a pair of many-pocketed shorts. Hanging from the belt was a short sword and on his back was a long wooden stave.

"Want to join us for Barbecue? Asuma is going to be there, too." Kurenai gave Naruto a warm hug, her raven-black hair, smelling of lilacs, her eyes a gleaming, warm red.

"Maybe later, Kurenai-san, I have to go do something really important first." Naruto shook his head, waving at the three Jōnin, making haste as he ran into the village.

"Don't get kidnapped again, son!" yelled Kakashi with a smile, before he saw the way Kurenai was fuming at him, "It's a joke, ne."

"Not funny, Scarecrow." Kurenai intoned with a warning finger waving from side to side. "Anyways, you're on guard duty with us till Genma, Raidō, and Anko show up."

"Fine, fine." Kakashi grumbled, pulling up another wooden folding chair, and pulling out a book.

"MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai roared at Kakashi, trying to swat the book away.

"It's not Icha-Icha, Gai, geesh!" Kakashi showed him the cover. "It's a book Naruto found on the theory of the Fae"

"Fae?" Kurenai asked, wracking her brain for the definition "…Isn't Naruto too old for Faerie tales?"

"He insists they're real. He says his…'guest' assured him they were." Kaskashi grimaced. _"Even though it's been all these years, even though he's my adoptive son, I still quiver at the thought of that beast in my boy."_

"If they are indeed real, Kurenai-san, we would do well to not disrespect them." Gai said, his face turning serious, before it turned dark. "The Village Elders told me that my father, the previous Maito, sought them out deep in the forests to the west. They also say that part of him never returned; that the old man you see in my house, who never talks, lost his mind in the west."

"Gai-san…I'm sorry to hear that." Kurenai consoled, her hand reaching out to touch Gai's strained fist.

"Well if we ever meet the Fae, Gai, we'll fight them for your father's mind back!" Kakashi grinned, his mask pulled down while he was among friends.

"YOSH!"

* * *

Training Ground Eight, Uchiha District

* * *

"What the hell are you doing back here, asshole?" Sasuke spat, his metal hand alternating strikes with his flesh one as he pummeled a training bag; never looking at the red tunic-clad boy behind him.

"I came to apologize, Sasuke. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the academy. I let my anger get the best of me, and I did a wrong thing to you." Naruto confessed, holding gaze with the back of Sasuke's head.

"…" Saskue turned around, showing Naruto his metal fist "This." he said firmly, "Is AWESOME!" he shouted at Naruto, grinning wildly.

Naruto was surprised, _"I expected him to hit me or, at the very least, attack me for scarring him." _"You're…welcome?" Naruto stammered.

"I mean really, you big jerk." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, showing off his now-muscular torso and arms "If it weren't for this, I would have never gotten this strong. The Hokage called in his student, Tsunade, who was able to repair my chakra pathways. When I told them what technique you used, they spent months researching it! Thanks to you, tons of amputee Ninja around the village have gotten their lives back! We've never been stronger!" Sasuke put his non-metal-fisted arm around Naruto's shoulders, walking with the stunned boy to the Uchiha dining hall.

"That's great, Sasuke, but I still need to sa-" Naruto began, before he was interrupted.

"No, don't." Sasuke started "I was a bully back then. I was self-absorbed, and all I cared about was being the strongest, in order to get revenge on my brother for what he did. I know now that my pride would have been my downfall. I'm grateful you stood up to me, and showed me that I wasn't the strongest."

"You're still pretty strong, Sasuke. Dad's been telling me how your training has been going with Asuma. You're doing really well with those fire techniques, and your Taijutsu he said got better too!" Naruto started to ease into friendly conversation, the awkward situation quickly passing. _"Perhaps the monks were right. The Will of Fire is fanned by friendship, not battle. Setting our differences aside eased the pain I expected from this"_

"Yeah, I still have a lot to learn, though. I haven't even activated my Sharingan yet." Sasuke tapped the side of his head, near his eye. "Once I learn how to use it, then I'll get even stronger."

"Yeah, I bet." Naruto said, his spirits starting to rise "So, Sasuke, what do you say? Friends?" he extended his hand.

"Friends. Definitely." Sasuke reached out his metal hand to shake Naruto's. "Want to get something to eat? I hired a chef last month with some of the money from the clan."

"That depends, do they make good Ramen?"

* * *

Hokage Tower, Konoha Central District

* * *

"So, honorable monk, to what do I owe this visit?" Hiruzen Sarutobi's wrinkled face was smiling, as he presided over a stack of paperwork on the left side of his desk, with a pile of mission review folders on the right.

Tien, the master of the Monastery bowed, his Astral form appearing as a red hologram would. "The eternal candle has been growing stronger, even with Naruto's absence from our walls. Although it usually waxes during summer, it has never burned as tall. I suspect a change is coming. One that could greatly empower Konoha."

"Then you bear good news, friend. I am happy to hear this." Hiruzen smiled.

"I long to feel joy from this, but my studies have taught me a different lesson; with great power comes great risk. There are forces at work here, I think, that are beyond us."

"Then I and my ninja will remain cautious, Tien-dono." Hiruzen promised.

"That is a good thing, Hokage-sama. Will you be placing Naruto-kun in a Genin team?" Tien asked

"No, not yet at least. I want to see how he will react in a setting of his peers. I have word from my Anbu that he has made a friend in Uchiha Sasuke, even when their combat was what drove Naruto into the forest on the day he was kidnapped. The future generations are the Will of Fire, Tien-dono. If he can feed their flames, Konoha will be all the better for it." The Hokage said, nodding.

"I quite agree, but I must take leave, Hokage-sama, some of the younger monks are having an argument I must intercede in." Tien's Astral from grew dimmer, until it vanished altogether.

"I really must learn how they do that." Hiruzen sighed, before turning back to his paperwork and mission files.

* * *

Akimichi's Barbecue Restaurant, Konoha

* * *

"…And then I tell him to look up! He never saw it coming!" Asuma laughed, stroking his goatee, as he finished a story about his triumph over some Oto (Sound) Ninja

"Really, one would think he would hear his teammates groaning, at least" Kurenai thought out loud.

"Ah, Naruto! Good of you to join us! You're looking well! Glad you're back, yet?" Asuma's eyes widened as he boisterously greeted the new arrival to the table.

"Hai, Asuma-san. I am glad to be back. I'll miss some of my friends at the monastery, but Konoha is much more exciting!" Naruto responded.

"Naruto, is that you?" the waiter asked, familiar to the boy.

"Choji! You're working here?" Naruto remembered his rotund classmate "It's good to see you, how have you been?"

"How have I been? Oh, I'm fine, but you're the one everyone's asking about! You get back to Konoha, but then you're gone for a year and a half? Us genin aren't even allowed to visit the monastery unless we want to be monks! All we've heard about you has been through Iruka. So, what'll you have?"

"I'll have The Vegetable Special, large." Naruto smiled, handing Choji his menu.

"What? No meat? What happened to you up there?" Choji shuddered at the thought.

"It's not what you think, I swear. I still eat meat, but only if I've hunted it myself." Naruto said.

"Oh, I can understand that, then. One Vegetable Special, coming up!" Choji called out, walking to the kitchen.

"So Naruto, I talked to the Hokage." Kaskashi started, pulling barbecued shrimp off the table's grill and onto his plate. "He's not putting you on a genin team."

"What?" blurted out Naruto

"He's having you independently train with the Jōnin instructors. You're to be a Tokubetsu Chunin. We'll have you take a series of tests to earn the rank. If, no, when you pass, you'll be like an understudy to the Jōnin of Konoha, and go on two-man missions." Kakashi explained.

"Well…I guess that sounds fun." Naruto muttered.

"Chin up, Young Hatake!" cheered Gai, pulling a barbecued sheep's leg from the grill, and biting into it "We'll still bring you along with the genin teams to certain missions! Plus, you'll get even stronger, with us training you! We'll teach you how to truly live!"

"And how to fight!" grinned Asuma, flexing his arm.

"Now I'm excited!" cheered Naruto

"Here's your Vegetable Special, Naruto!" called Choji, placing the appetizing grilled food before his old friend.

"Thanks Choji! Itadakimasu!" he smiled, breaking open a set of disposable chopsticks.

* * *

End of Smoldering Leaves, Chapter 12

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that we've seen how Naruto and Tayuya are received in their villages, the story can really kick off!

Next chapter, we'll see some interaction with the Kyubi, as well as the introduction of the Summer Court.

But be warned:

Winter is coming.

Please review!

-Johnhamsta


End file.
